Protegiéndote
by HyugaHiinata.96
Summary: Hinata intenta conseguir empleo de secretaria. Un incidente con un chico el día de su entrevista. ¿Qué pasará con ambos cuando sepan que trabajarán juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

Hola, comenzamos este fic que no sé como calificarlo. Creo que lo dejaré en T o M. Por la inspiración que tengo en mente creo que será un fic largo… Espero que les guste, gracias por leer C:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 1:

Revisó por última vez su vestuario. Traje formal rojo con camisa blanca. Su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Emparejó las arrugas imaginarias de su falda por el nerviosismo, ensayaba mentalmente sus líneas.

Sale de la puerta una chica –La señorita Hinata Hyuga…

Levantándose nerviosamente –Yo.

–Pase por favor.

–S…Si.

Adentro se encontraba una larga mesa horizontal en la cual estaban los principales ejecutivos de la gran empresa.

–Preséntese por favor. –Mencionó un hombre calvo de mirada alegre.

–Hai. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y deseo trabajar aquí.

– ¿Usted tiene experiencia?

–Eh… No, esta es la primera vez que…

–Suficiente. Necesitamos alguien con experiencia. Háganos el favor de retirarse. –Sentenció un tipo con actitud severa.

Hinata se disculpó y salió del lugar desilusionada. Otra vez. A este paso sería repartidora de pizzas toda su vida. No perdiendo las esperanzas se dirigió a otras entrevistas de trabajo. En todas fue rechazada.

Llegó a su departamento cansadísima muy tarde. Solo alcanzó a dejar las llaves en la mesita, sacarse su uniforme, ducharse y acostarse inmediatamente.

-.-.-.-

– ¡Basta Sasuke! Irás a esa reunión quieras o no. –La voz de Fugaku fue imperativa.

–Itachi puede ir perfectamente. –Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

–Itachi está ocupado ahora encargándose de tu último numerito. Como castigo irás sí o sí. –Sentenció severo.

–No iré.

–Sasuke-kun. Por favor hijo –Su madre le miraba con carita de perrito. _No me mires así. No_… Su madre seguía...

Suspirando sonoramente –Está bien– ¡Mierda!

Mikoto se le acerca a darle un abrazo y un beso sonoro en la mejilla celebrando su victoria con su pequeño y rebelde hijo –Gracias.

El menor de los Uchiha se retira dejando a sus padres solos en esa solitaria oficina

–Qué aré con este chico…

–Tranquilo amor. Ya verás que todo se solucionará –Se le acerca a su esposo y le abraza.

Suena el teléfono sacándolos de su tranquilidad. Fugaku levanta el auricular y contesta. –Diga.

Mikoto observaba a su esposo que poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando a uno preocupante. Una vez cuelga se le acerca a su esposa y le cuenta lo sucedido.

–No puede ser.

Tomaron el primer vuelo que había. Era necesario salir de allí en ese momento. No les importó que hubiese tormenta. No era recomendado, pero era tan necesario salir… No lo pudieron evitar. Pese a todo pronóstico partieron.

-.-.-.-

Llegó a su departamento empapado. ¡Mierda! No vio el tiempo ayer. Se fue a duchar rápidamente y al momento de hacer la cena enciende la TV. En las noticias se aprecia una chica preocupada y gritando muchas palabras a la vez, no logra entenderle nada. Una vez termina de poner los platos y se dispone a cenar escucha atentamente a la chica que ahora habla un poco más tranquila.

–Y así es como sucede esta catástrofe. Es realmente lamentable, quedaron muy heridos…

– ¿Tienes alguna información adicional?

–Al parecer ellos fueron advertidos de la tormenta próxima pero según la señorita del aeropuerto estaban con mucha necesidad de ir.

–Sí. Fue realmente injusta esta tragedia que afecta lamentablemente a gran parte el país. Los Uchiha y su empresa "Uchiha's Corp." son uno de los mejores bufete de abogados del país. Y ahora con el accidente del presidente y su esposa la empresa queda sin autoridad.

Sasuke dejó de comer al escuchar su apellido de la boca de la reportera. –No… No, esto no está pasando. –Su soledad fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.

–Sasuke abre. Soy Itachi.

Aún en estado de shock se dirige torpemente a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla Itachi se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo necesitado. Estaba llorando en su hombro, el menor aún seguía impactado, se estremeció al sentir la brisa helada del pasillo y cuando sintió la ropa mojada de Itachi contra su cuerpo.

–Ellos… –Comenzó el menor.

–Sí Sasuke. Ellos están en el hospital, pero están bien. –Y junto con su hermano por primera vez se permitió llorar libremente. Pronto se quedó dormido.

Se despertó con un mensaje de Itachi en su celular. Debía ir a ver al hospital a sus padres. Itachi iría a la empresa y organizar una reunión de empleados en donde se les explicaría la noticia a todos.

-.-.-.-

Viendo las noticias en la televisión se enteró del accidente del empresario Uchiha y su esposa.

–Qué pena… –Dijo tomando entre sus manos la taza de café humeante comenzando a absorber el cálido líquido.

–Bueno, ya es hora de irme a trabajar…–Dicho esto coge su llave y sale rápidamente a ganarse los pesos del día.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke fue a visitar a sus padres al hospital. Habían tenido fracturas porque con la tormenta el avión tuvo que descender rápidamente apenas despegó. Pero el viento de la tormenta había sido tan brusco que tuvieron una caída abrupta.

–Sasuke-kun.

–Mamá. –No lo resistió más y fue a abrazar rápidamente a su madre que tenía en vendada su pierna izquierda.

–Padre. –Menciona a Fugaku que también estaba en vedado con sus brazos y piernas porque al proteger a su madre él recibió más el golpe.

–Hmp.

-.-.-.-

2 semanas después

–Señor Itachi, el señor Sasuke de nuevo…

Suspira lentamente –Está bien, yo me encargo. Dile que venga a verme por favor.

–Sí señor –La chica sale a paso lento y acompasado.

En unos pocos minutos estaba Sasuke entrando por la puerta principal de la oficina de Itachi.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Cómo es eso de que despediste a tu secretaria nueva de nuevo?

–Hmp. Esa chica era una interesada nada más…

–Como sea. Yo lo único que quiero es que trabajes bien con alguien. Por favor Sasuke... Ahora solo te queda ir a la reunión para festejar el 13° aniversario de la empresa. Sabes que padre no puede ir y yo estoy muy ocupado.

–Tsk. –Sale de la habitación dejando nuevamente solo al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-.-.-.-

Saliendo de una nueva fallida entrevista de trabajo un hombre de mirada extraña le sujeta el hombro asustándola.

–¿Quieres trabajo preciosura?

–¿Eh?

–Sí, yo tengo un amigo que es empresario. Recién está comenzando en este negocio y necesita una secretaria. Por lo visto tú vienes aquí a conseguir ese puesto.

–Eh, sí.

–Entonces ¿qué esperas? Vamos.

Un poco insegura aceptó la oferta, total no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Fueron a un restaurante carísimo, "El jefe" era un tipo gordo, bajito y pelado que desde que llegó le mira con dobles intenciones. Ella, por supuesto trataba de ignorarlo. El tipo al hacerle la "entrevista de trabajo" le preguntaba cosas personales, en esos momentos cambiaba el tema.

Su paciencia duró hasta que el tipo le tocó muy suavemente su muslo y ella sacó rápidamente su mano de allí. El sujeto la colocó de nuevo, esta vez moviéndola de un lado a otro, eso la estaba asustando.

–Déjese por favor, me molesta.

–Cállate si quieres que te contrate preciosura. –El tipo se le acercó más.

–Déjeme tranquila o si no…

–O si no qué…

–Yo me defenderé y no le gustará.

–Veamos qué puedes hacer.

–Está bien. –Hinata le sonrió cómplice al tipo y le comenzó a tocar la pierna de él, donde mismo él la tocaba a ella. El tipo comenzó a sonreír pícaramente. Hinata apretó con todas sus fuerzas un pedazo de pierna a lo que el tipo gritó agudamente del dolor. Ella se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo.

– ¡Maldita zorra! Deténganla.

Pero Hinata estaba ya corriendo por los pasillos de aquel gran y caro restaurante. Tenía muchos pasillos, sintió que se estaba perdiendo.

– ¡Ahí está muchachos, atrápenla! –Grita un gran tipo y sus secuaces. Supo que ese no era el camino así que inicio una nueva carrera a lo desconocido.

-.-.-.-

–Quiero hacer un brindis por la empresa y sus 13 años ya triunfando en el país.

–¡Salud!

Reteniendo el bostezo n° 1000 Sasuke levanta la copa al aire.

–Me gustaría que el señor Uchiha diera algunas palabras sobre este día tan importante. –Todos volvieron sus caras sonrientes a él y se tuvo que levantar sí o sí. Inventando un discurso mentalmente.

–… Y por eso muchas gracias –Terminado el discurso todos los presentes le aplaudieron. Él, harto de todo eso prefiere retirarse de ese aburrido lugar antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

Al salir de ahí se encuentra con un amplio pasillo que llevaba a otro pasillo. Enojado después de mucho caminar por aquel lugar de pasillos interminables se detiene a revisar su celular. Era un mensaje de su madre al parecer. A punto de ver el mensaje levanta la vista al escuchar pasos rápidos.

Sus ojos negros distinguen desde el fondo del pasillo en el que está a una chica. Ella viene corriendo. Está como desesperada, le grita algo a él pero no le entiende. Atrás de ella vendrá un tipo grande. Ese tipo está enojado. Detrás de él vienen… ¡20 personas!

Una vez está cerca de él le dice –¡Te dije que corrieras!

–¡Miren, tiene un cómplice, al parecer es su novio, persíganlo!

Sasuke sigue parado mirando la manada de mastodontes que vienen hacia ellos. Le trata de empujar pero no puede. Sigue estático. No encuentra más remedio que tirarle del brazo para que la siguiera.

–¡Suéltame! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

–N…no pero sé que si ellos te pillan te matan así que corre conmigo.

Corriendo ahora juntos por los grandes pasillos de ese raro restaurant. Hinata encuentra la salida. Toma al chico del brazo nuevamente y lo guía hacia la libertad. A punto de llegar Hinata tropieza con sus pies lo que provoca que caiga irremediablemente al suelo arrastrando consigo a Sasuke que cae sobre algo blandito.

–¡Aaah!

Sasuke abre lentamente sus ojos negros mirando a su alrededor tratando de identificar su posición nueva. Al darse cuenta de la bochornosa escena que están haciendo; Él sobre ella apoyado en sus pechos y ella rojísima intentando zafarse de él.

Rápidamente se levanta y le tiende una mano a la chica ahora rojísima de vergüenza. Al momento de pararse la chica solo atina a disculparse y salir corriendo nuevamente del lugar dejándolo solo en la salida del restaurant. A punto de avanzar distingue algo en el suelo. Es una cadenita, probablemente de la chica. Tiene las letras "H.H" y es de plata.

Al salir para tratar de encontrar a la chica y devolverle el accesorio ya no hay nadie. Solo está su auto estacionado en primera fila. Agradece mentalmente que la escena no fue presenciada por nadie, solo estaban ellos ahí. Guardando en su bolsillo la cadena de la desconocida emprende en auto su marcha a su departamento no dispuesto a salir más en el día.

-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente es despertado por el constante tono de su celular. Tenía muchos mensajes. Cada vez llegaban más, estaba a punto de ver uno cuando recibe una llamada de Itachi.

–Sasuke…

–Hmp. Qué quieres.

–Necesito explicaciones.

–Sobre qué.

–Sobre lo de ayer. Sasuke ¿Acaso no puedo confiar en ti?

–¿De qué hablas? Ayer fui a tu estúpida reunión.

–Y sobre la chica qué.

–Qué chica.

–No te hagas el santo. Mira que está en todas las portadas de los diarios.

–No comprendo…

–Mira las noticias…

Prende la TV y en las noticias sale "El escándalo de la semana: El hijo del empresario Fugaku Uchiha sale de parranda con una chica y no le importó acostarse sobre ella en un lugar público". Se apreciaban fotos de las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante al que fue ayer y captaron justo el momento en el que está encima de la chica.

–Mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 2:

Levantándose perezosamente aún con su pijama de conejitos fue a prepararse para ir a trabajar. Por la tarde se dijo que iría nuevamente a otra entrevista de trabajo. Pero esta sería la última. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.

Pasó todo el día preparándose era esta o ya no seguiría intentándolo más. Tenía que conseguir ese empleo. Por algo lo estudió.

Se arregla y cae en cuenta de que su cadenita con sus iniciales ya no está en su níveo cuello. Supone que estará en el cuarto y sale a su última entrevista de trabajo.

–Señorita Hinata Hyuga. Adelante.

Entra un poco insegura y nerviosa. Adentro había una gigante mesa horizontal. Y es que "Uchiha's Corp." era una gran empresa. Era la mejor, era una suerte que necesitaran una secretaria. Al parecer ella había sido la única en presentarse. Ese era un punto a su favor.

–Con permiso.

–Preséntese por favor.

–Sí. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, vengo por el aviso de que se necesita secretaria. Yo estudié la profesión y aunque no tengo experiencia me gustaría comenzar a ejercerla pronto.

–¿Usted se considera con paciencia?

–¿Eh? S…Sí señor.

Los hombres conversaron un gran rato. Sus nervios crecían. Hasta que un hombre habló –Muchas gracias señorita Hinata. Le llamaremos si es necesario.

–S…Sí.

Itachi que había estado presente mirando a la única persona que se presentó en la entrevista de trabajo para ser la secretaria de su hermano menor. Observaba a la chica, _se ve que es buena persona_, _espero que pueda soportar a Sasuke…_

-.-.-.-

–Sasuke-kun, hijo. Yo no te enseñé eso… Por favor, explícanos lo sucedido. –Mikoto estaba al borde del llanto.

–Que fue un error…

–Eso lo sabemos. Pero por qué. –Pregunta severo Fugaku.

–Esa chica apareció entre los pasillos del restaurant. Corrimos juntos porque unos tipos la perseguían. Llegamos a la salida y cuando estábamos por salir ella se tropieza lo que hace que caiga sobre ella. Nos levantamos rápidamente y ella se fue. Eso es todo. –Dijo exasperado. Había tenido que dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido desde que llegó a la empresa.

–Por favor hijo. Dinos la verdad. Da lo mismo que duela, si ya lo hiciste pero dinos la verdad.

–¡Esa es la verdad! –Gruñó.

–Basta. Sasuke vete por favor. Ya me encargaré de esto.

–Tsk.

Una vez dentro de su oficina Sasuke piensa en lo ocurrido…

–Estúpida chica…

-.-.-.-

Cansada de correr tanto. A este paso la pizza sería gratis para el cliente y a ella le costaría parte de su salario. Era muy lejos la dirección. Y aparte era en un edificio gigantesco, en el penúltimo piso para ser exactos. Ahora corría por las escaleras para llegar a tiempo ya que el ascensor estaba en reparaciones. No tenía ni tiempo para maldecir su mala suerte, solo sabía que debía llegar a tiempo.

Llega al departamento del cliente. Toca la puerta un par de veces con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Le abre una señora regordeta y pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya era hora…

–Perdón. No encontraba la dirección.

–A ver… –La mujer desaparece a buscar algo, posiblemente el dinero pero aparece con un celular. –Mire.

–¿Qué?

–Mire, tomé el tiempo exacto desde que llamé y mire pues. –La mujer le mostraba el cronómetro del celular detenido en 35 minutos y27 segundos. –Si se demoraban más de media hora la pizza es gratis. Con permiso. –Le quita la pizza de las delgadas manos de Hinata y cierra de un portazo la puerta.

Aún sigue tan cansada que no se movió ni un centímetro. Tratando de normalizar su respiración. Siente una vibración en su pierna. Es su celular.

–Diga. –Habla con las pocas fuerzas que aún tiene.

Una voz masculina que nunca había conocido le habla. –¿Señorita Hyuga?

–Eh, Sí. ¿Con quién hablo?

–Oh, perdóneme. Me llamo Itachi y soy de la empresa Uchiha's Corp.

No contestó nada, estaba paralizada. No podía creer que le estuviesen llamando.

–Quería informarle que usted ha sido aceptada. Ahora es la nueva secretaria de Uchiha's Corp.

–¿Enserio? –_Que boba_ se dijo, pero era lo único que podía decir.

–Jeje, Sí. ¿Le parece reunirse conmigo mañana para hablarle de su nuevo empleo?

–Eh, sí. Por supuesto, estaría encantada. –Ahora irradiaba alegría.

–Está bien. La espero mañana en el café de la esquina de la calle principal a las 12:00 pm. ¿Le parece?

–S…sí

–Ok. Mucho gusto señorita Hyuga. Hasta mañana. –Cuelga.

Reaccionó luego de dos segundos. Saltaba de alegría. Esto era lo mejor que le había pasado, no se lo podía creer.

–¡Esa fue la mejor noticia del mundo!

Llegó a la pizzería y renunció. Fue hacia su casa, se duchó y casi ni durmió pensando en su futura vida. Tendría ahorros. Sería por fin considerada como lo que era; Una gran secretaria y no una repartidora de pizzas. Su padre estaría feliz por ella, Hanabi, Neji-Niisan que hace tiempo no los ve. Todo cambaría de ahora en adelante. Hasta que finalmente se rindió al sueño.

Al día siguiente se pasó toda la mañana arreglándose. Debía estar presentable. Se peinó con una media cola, un traje formal azul y salió en dirección al café. Ella era muy puntual, pero estaba tan nerviosa que prefirió salir antes.

Llegó al café a las 11:50. Pero en el café distinguió a un chico alto, de cabello largo y traje italiano. Miraba serenamente por la ventana del local. Cuando él la mira la reconoce y hace una señal para captar su atención.

–Hola. ¿Usted es la señorita Hyuga? –El chico era muy guapo.

–S…sí. Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto. –Él le ofrece el asiento de enfrente, una vez ella se sienta. –Perdón si lleva esperando mucho tiempo.

–No, para nada. A mí me gusta llegar antes que nadie. Usted llegó temprano también.

–D…disculpe. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Oh. Perdón mi falta de cortesía. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata abrió más los ojos. ¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿El hijo mayor de los Uchiha?

Al ver que ella permanecía en silencio continuó. –Yo la elegí señorita Hyuga para que fuese la secretaria y mano derecha de mi hermano Sasuke. –Ella asintió comprendiendo. –Él es un chico muy difícil de tratar. Debo admitir que ninguna secretaria le dura más de unos días. Como verá espero que usted pueda durar más. ¿Podría confiar esa tarea a usted? –Hinata lo miraba embobada completamente. Asentía comprendiendo a medias el mensaje, es que Itachi era muy guapo.

–Sí, no hay problema.

–Entonces es un trato. Mañana comienza a trabajar señorita Hyuga. Debe presentarse a la empresa a las 8:00 am.

–S…sí –Creía que se estaba enamorando. Este chico era como un Dios en vida.

Itachi al darse cuenta de la actitud de Hinata sonríe divertidamente a lo que Hinata se sintió como una verdadera boba frente a él sonrojándose completamente.

–Mucho gusto haberla conocido señorita Hyuga. –Itachi se levanta y besa la mano de Hinata dejándola más embobada aún con él.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente apoyado sobre su escritorio. En verdad no se arrepentía de haber despedido a Karin al ver sus segundas intenciones con él. Pero a veces se arrepentía, necesitaba alguien que le ayudase en verdad.

Asomándose por la ventana de su oficina puede distinguir aún un grupo numeroso de reporteros esperando por escuchar sus declaraciones.

–Todo por culpa de esa chica. La haré pagar caro cuando la encuentre…

-.-.-.-

Ahora que había renunciado no tenía nada que hacer. Solo prepararse mentalmente para el gran día de mañana. Recibe una llamada de…

–¡Tenten!

–¡Hinata-chan! Tanto tiempo.

–Sí Tenten, cómo estás.

–Bien, bien. Pero hoy llegué a la capital. Me vine a estudiar aquí.

–Oh ¿Y Neji-niisan?

–Está bien, un poco triste por la separación. Pero pronto él también se vendrá a la capital y estaremos juntos. Jijiji.

–Me alegra mucho Tenten.

–¿Y tú? ¡Cuéntame que has hecho tú!

–Nada importante, pero desde mañana comienzo a trabajar de secretaria en Uchiha's Corp.

–¿Enserio?

–¡Sí!

–¡Que alegría! Hinata-chan… ¿No querrás contarme algo sobre un chico? –Esta pregunta la hiso con un tono pícaro.

–¡No! Solo que, el otro día un hombre se quiso propasar conmigo en un restaurant. Le apreté muy fuerte la pierna y salí corriendo, entre los pasillos vi a un chico y como los tipos que me seguían creyeron que iba conmigo lo tome del brazo y corrimos juntos…

–Oh. Te lo tenías guardadito ¿eh?

–No Tenten. Y cuando íbamos a llegar a la salida yo me tropiezo y me caigo junto a él al suelo. ¡Él quedó encima de mí! Muerta de la vergüenza apenas nos levantamos salí corriendo del lugar. Fue muy bochornoso Tenten…

En un segundo la castaña reventó en risas.

Haciendo un puchero con sus labios. –Eso no es gracioso.

–Jajaja si lo es jajajaja.

-.-.-.-

Hinata se presentó a la hora acordada a su primer día de trabajo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Preocupada de no tropezar, la última vez que lo hiso le provocó un gran bochorno con el chico del restaurant. Suspiró animada, esta vez nada malo pasaría.

La señora de informaciones con una sonrisa cálida le dijo. –Su puesto de trabajo está en el 6° piso a mano izquierda saliendo del ascensor. Allí hay una gran puerta, al lado de esta hay un escritorio. Ahí trabajará.

–Muchas g…gracias.

A paso lento y acompasado se dirigió a su nuevo puesto por un tiempo. A pesar de lo que Itachi le dijo se tenía fe. Necesitaba el trabajo y no por un jefe consentido lo perdería. Con determinación se prometió hacer lo necesario para conservar este trabajo que tanto le costó obtener. No retiraría sus palabras.

Se sentó en su asiento. Pasaron muchos minutos, creyó que aún no llegaba su jefe nuevo. Quería que él se llevase una buena impresión de ella. No pudo ver bien el momento en que una sombra negra pasó por el pasillo. Al parecer ahí estaba el hermano de Itachi, su nuevo jefe. Sasuke Uchiha.

Tocó unas veces la gran puerta. Sin recibir respuesta. Toca nuevamente recibiendo un bajo pero ronco "adelante"

–Con permiso.

–Hmp. –Observó la oficina el lugar estaba bien decorado. Daba un aire fresco. Observó el lugar en donde el tal Sasuke estaba mirando hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

–S…señor, yo soy su nueva secretaria. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke decide dar vuelta la silla para mirar a la nueva "loca" contratada esta vez por su hermano. Su sorpresa fue mayor al lograr reconocer a la chica del restaurant. Hinata también logró reconocerlo inmediatamente.

–¡Tú! –Dijeron al unísono mirándose sorprendidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 3:

Mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. Sasuke y Hinata no podían creer que esto les pudiera estar pasando.

–Hmp. Interesante… –Dijo levantándose y acercándose sigilosamente a Hinata.

Hinata por su parte estaba impactada, no se podía mover. –Esto… yo…

–¿Sabes lo que me hiciste pasar?

Él se le estaba acercando mucho. A cada paso que él daba en su dirección ella comenzó a retroceder.–¿Eh? Yo n-no entiendo.

Cuando ella choca con la pared, se siente como un ratoncito atrapado por las garras de un gato. Sasuke forma una sonrisa ladina. –Hiciste que la empresa fuera el habla del día. No me dejaban en paz los paparazzi diciendo que me aproveché de ti en ese pasillo. –Mirando fijamente a los ojos lavanda asustados. –No habrás sido tú la responsable… ¿Querías fama acaso?

Negando rotundamente. –N-no, se equivoca. Yo n-ni siquiera lo conocía.

Sasuke avanza hasta el punto de que sus cuerpos estén apegados. Poniendo aún más nerviosa a Hinata. –¿Estás segura? –Esa trampa siempre funciona. Él se le acerca a su secretaria, ella piensa que él quiere algo con ella así que termina confesando su amor. En ese instante las despide. –Todas son iguales…

Hinata que no alcanzó a escuchar esta última frase por el nerviosismo que le provocó ese acercamiento decide atacar. Le da un golpe con su cabeza a la frente del moreno que quedó impactado por esa reacción nueva y repentina.

–Con permiso. –Alcanzó a decir antes de salir casi corriendo dejándolo solo en esa habitación sobándose la frente.

–Tsk. –Al parecer todas son iguales menos ella.

-.-.-.-

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Y es que no sabía si debía renunciar ya a su primer buen empleo. _Por culpa de ese tipo. _Si no lo hacía, ¿Cómo le miraría de ahora en adelante? Suspiró pesadamente. Intentará arreglar las cosas con él, no podía permitirse retirarse sin intentarlo antes. Sobre todo ahora que tenía el empleo de la profesión que estudió con mucho esfuerzo.

Se levantó de su escritorio y dispuesta a tocar la puerta para pedirle disculpas al chico alguien le toca el hombro. Da un brinco y se reprende mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Cuando sus ojos perla se fijaron en el tipo que estaba ahí no podía creerlo.

–Itachi-san

–Señorita Hyuga. ¿Ya se presentó?

–Eh… S-si

–¿Y por qué no está con mi hermano en estos momentos?

–¿Qué? –_¿A qué se refiere? _Aparece un sutil rojo en sus mejillas.

–No me malinterprete señorita Hyuga. Me refiero a que usted debe preguntarle a mi hermano por su agenda personal ¿no? Porque usted es la secretaria y asistente personal. Debe saber su agenda, supongo que no se la sabe. Después de todo este es el primer día. –Se sintió una estúpida por desconfiar de ese bello hombre. –Sígame. Vamos a preguntarle a mi hermano por ella.

–S-si.

Tocan un momento la puerta. –¿Quién es? –Se escucha desde adentro. Hinata sentía que su palpitar comenzaba a aumentar de ritmo. No quería verle, tenía miedo.

–Soy yo, Itachi. –Sabiendo que su hermano no contestaría nada abre la puerta de la oficina de su hermano menor. Encontrándolo sobándose la frente.

–¿Qué quieres? –Nota a la Hyuga detrás de su hermano. –Wow, yo creí que ya te habías ido. –Comienza a reír cínicamente.

–¿Ya la conocías?

–N-no/Si –Se escuchó al unísono.

Sin intenciones de saber algo más apunta. –Sasuke. Debes darle tu agenda personal a la señorita Hyuga.

–Iba a hacerlo. No creí que quisiese quedarse. –Sasuke fijó su negra e intensa mirada en Hinata que se puso más nerviosa que antes. Itachi se fijó en esto pero no le dio más importancia de la necesaria.

–Está bien. Entonces los dejo, con permiso. –Sale y cierra la puerta tras sí para dejarlos solos. Sólo mirándose.

–Comencemos. –De un momento a otro Sasuke se pone de pie y camina hacia Hinata que no tuvo ni tiempo para siquiera pensar en la cercanía. –No repetiré dos veces. Debes llegar a las 7:30 a mi departamento. Debes despertarme, venirnos a la empresa. Traerás mi desayuno; un café con un sándwich, algo ligero.

–S-si. –Decía la oji perla mientras anotaba todo lo que su jefe le decía.

–Te encargarás de mis entrevistas, citas con gente importante. Mis papeleos los hago yo. Si necesito tu ayuda te llamaré al teléfono en tu escritorio. –Esperó a que la chica asintiera para continuar. –Hay una lista con los números de otras oficinas de la empresa y de empresas aliadas. –Estaba dispuesto a sentarse nuevamente en su escritorio pero se le ocurrió una idea para vengarse de esta chica. –Y me llamarás "Sasuke-sama" cuando estemos solos. Puedo ser "Uchiha-san" para los demás. –Se rio mentalmente de que la chica aún seguía escribiendo lo que había dicho. Una vez terminó de escribir reparó en la última parte y levantó la vista sonrojada.

–¿Eh? –No estaba dispuesta a decirle así a ese tipo.

–Hmp. Estarás dispuesta sí o sí o te despediré.

–N-no puede hacerlo. Tengo u-un contrato.

–Soy tu jefe. Hago lo que quiero y sé que no quieres que te despida…

Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente eso fue como si le hubiese leído la mente.

–No seas boba, es broma. –Ese chico en verdad sabía cómo sacarla de quicio.

-.-.-.-

El día pasó rápido para ella. Lo único que hiso fue ordenar cosas y entender el funcionamiento de otras.

Llegó a su departamento aburrida. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. El destino en verdad le quería cerca de ese tipo ¿eh?

Sin pensar mucho más se pone pijama y se va a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día.

Inconscientemente pronuncia la palabra. –Sasuke… –Al borde del sueño.

El pelinegro estaba feliz. Tomaría venganza, le haría pagar por la vergüenza que le ocasionó durante más de una semana. Al acostarse toma entre sus manos la cadena de la chica "H.H" –Hinata Hyuga…

-.-.-.-

Por la mañana, Hinata se presentó en el departamento de Sasuke. Él le dio unas llaves para que entrase y le despertara. Arreglara sus cosas y se fueran a la oficina.

Nerviosa abre la puerta, el departamento es bien amplio. Digno de alguien en su posición. Tenía un toque de rojo, blanco y sobretodo negro. Era una combinación entre elegante y masculino. Combinaban con la personalidad del peli negro.

Reparo en sus pensamientos "masculino"… Sasuke Uchiha ¿masculino? sus mejillas se colorearon poco a poco, luego pensó que por mucho que fuese apuesto ella jamás se fijaría en él.

Mientras esperaba en la sala a que Sasuke terminase de vestirse miraba cada rincón del lugar, estaba realmente aburrida, no lograba entender para qué podría querer que ella fuese a buscarle en las mañanas si él la dejaba esperando como boba en el sofá. Su mirada finalmente se detuvo en una foto, una foto al parecer familiar, se acercó intentando no hacer mucho ruido a la imagen para apreciarla mejor y distingue una familia, todos de cabellos negros como la noche al igual que sus ojos. Una bella mujer al lado de un hombre que parecía ser un Dios hecho persona, vio a Itachi y al pequeño Sasuke. Se quedó mirando unos momentos más la cara de su actual jefe, era muy lindo y tierno de pequeño.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –Sasuke le quitó de repente la foto de sus blancas manos sorprendiéndola… _¿Dónde había quedado ese tierno niño? _

–Solo miraba la foto.

–¿Y qué te había dicho yo?

–Que me quedara pero… N-no entiendo para qué quieres que venga a buscarte. ¿No sería m-mejor si nos viésemos en la empresa y ya?

Sinceramente no entendía por qué había inventado esa norma de que ella le fuese a buscar. –Hmp. Está bien, no vendrás a menos que yo lo pida. Aun así debes tener las llaves de repuesto contigo siempre.

Hinata asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se fueron juntos al trabajo, cuando les vieron juntos todos en la empresa corrieron el rumor de que el "Ogro Uchiha" estaba con su nueva secretaria y se vinieron juntos.

-.-.-.-

Los primeros días Sasuke la puso a prueba sin que ella se diese cuenta. Él se le acercaba insinuantemente y ella ni por aludida se daba, otras veces intentaba hablarle en un tono ronco pero ella le preguntaba inocentemente si él se había resfriado o algo… No había dudas, esta chica era distinta… Solo fue el destino el que quiso que se conocieran en el restaurant y en dichas condiciones.

Formaron pronto un buen equipo juntos, no eran amigos pero se comprendían mutuamente… Fue pasado los tres meses ya en el trabajo, un verdadero record para las secretarias de Sasuke. Que Itachi hace su aparición en el escritorio de Hinata.

–Disculpe…

–Oh, Itachi-san, que gusto de verle.

–Hmp. Me alegra, debo confesar que lo mismo va para usted señorita Hyuga.

–¿Necesita a Sasuke-san?

–No. Yo vengo a verla a usted. –Hinata abrió levemente los ojos, no entendía nada. –Verá. Usted es la primera persona secretaria de Sasuke que dura tanto, en agradecimiento por soportar a mi hermanito menor quería invitarla el viernes por la noche a un restaurant. ¿Le parece? –Hinata estaba embobada mirando al hombre que tenía en frente ¡Itachi-san quería una salir con ella!

–Eh… S-si, por supuesto, estaría encantada de ir. –Una gran sonrisa apareció en los carnosos labios de Hinata haciendo que Itachi sonriera ladinamente.

–Entonces es una cita… Yo pasaré por usted a las ocho. Nos vemos pronto señorita Hyuga. –Finalizando con un beso en las níveas manos de la ojiperla que estaba que se desmayaba. Se retiró elegantemente así como entró.

–Una c-cita… Una cita… Una cita… Una cita… –Y todavía no lo creía…

Ese día Sasuke se fijó que Hinata estaba más animada de lo normal. Se encontraba arreglando unos papeles en su oficina pero estaba como contenta, emocionada, pero _¿Por qué?..._ Se sorprendió, qué debía importarle la vida privada de ella. Ella no era nada de él, solo su asistente y secretaria. No le importaba para nada… Cuando Hinata notó la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella le quedó mirando también.

–¿Por qué tan animada hoy? –_Mierda._

–¿Eh? –_¿Se le notaba mucho acaso?_

–Responde.

–Mmm, es que… Yo –No quería decirle, así que rápidamente le dijo –Iré a una cita con Itachi-san el viernes. Con permiso. –Salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

_Itachi y Hinata juntos. Itachi y Hinata juntos. Itachi y Hinata juntos… _Estas palabras retumbaban en su mente a cada momento.

–¡No! –Gritó furioso. Cuando reparó sus pensamientos y ese estúpido grito lo comprendió. Hinata estaba comenzando a interesarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por todo su apoyo, los reviews, los follows y los favoritos, de verdad, muchas gracias… Me preguntaron por interno si mi canal en youtube era realmente "Chicagenial96" y sí lo es :D. De hecho tengo mi cuenta en fanfiction recomendada en "Otros sitios"… Otra pregunta que responder era si la foto antigua (Cosplay de Hinata) era yo… y Sí soy yo, la foto de avatar de ahora también soy yo, soy Biitha Uchiha xD… Gracias por leer C:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 4:

Se sentía un completo idiota. La primera secretaria que no está interesada en lo más mínimo de él y se dedicaba a trabajar, hacer sus cosas bien le tenía que interesar. No se comprendía aún…

–Aunque todavía no compruebo que me guste, solo… Me interesa –_Creo…_

Decidió dejar el tema de lado y dedicarse exclusivamente a sus deberes laborales, pero cuando Hinata entró para ayudarle a organizar el papeleo en su oficina no pudo evitar volver a pensar que ella e Itachi…

–¡No! –Explotó en un grito nuevamente asustando a Hinata que en esos momentos le daba la espalda organizando un montón de carpetas en un mueble en la esquina.

–¿P-pasa algo malo Sasuke-san? –Preocupada deja todo de lado para ir al encuentro con su jefe.

Sasuke le queda mirando… –No… No vallas… –Susurro tan bajo que ella no logró escuchar.

–¿Eh? No logro entenderle, ¿Se raspó, se cortó, se lastimó con algo? –Hinata inocentemente chequeaba con su mirada algo fuera de lo normal de su jefe, pero no había nada…

–Vete.

–¿Qué? –Ese cambio drástico de actitud en el chico enfrente le tomó desprevenida.

–Sal de aquí.

–P-pero… –¿A qué se refería, la estaba despidiendo o le decía que saliera de la oficina?

–Ven después, quiero estar solo.

Solo asintió sumisamente y se retiró de la oficina. Sasuke solo pudo apreciar su marchar. Se sentó en el sillón de cuero y reflexionó mirando la cadenita con las iniciales de la chica. No estaba dispuesto a que otro la tuviese, menos Itachi… Estaba decidido.

-.-.-.-

Terminado el trabajo, se marchó rápidamente a arreglarse. Hoy era su cita con Itachi-san. Escogió un hermoso vestido azul marino que caía como cascada hasta el piso, con un tajo que mostraba la pierna izquierda, muy seductor, su cabello lo amarró a un tomate dejando dos mechones a los lados. La puerta sonó indicando que su cita había llegado.

–Buenas noches señorita Hinata. –Itachi se reverenció ante la belleza que tenía enfrente. Hinata tenía un leve rosa en sus mejillas al escuchar que por primera vez le llamase por su nombre.

–B-buenas noches Itachi-san.

–¿Nos vamos ya?

–S-si. –Cogiéndole del brazo, en un auto último modelo se dirigieron al restaurant más caro en Konoha, ese al que solo iban gente famosa.

Una silueta negra los iba siguiendo por todas partes. –No me la quitarás Itachi.

Luego de la cena romántica se dirigieron al mirador, apreciaron juntos el paisaje, Itachi le dijo unos cuantos piropos a Hinata que poco a poco sus mejillas se coloreaban. Sasuke supo que su hermano tenía sus mismas intenciones con _su_ Hinata y eso no lo permitiría.

–Hinata-san, usted es una mujer muy hermosa.

–G-gracias, yo… –Pero sus palabras quedaron en el olvido al ver cómo Itachi se aproximaba lentamente a sus labios, petrificada no hiso nada más y se dejó hacer.

¡Itachi la estaba besando! y enfrente de él. Esto era una pesadilla, antes de que Hinata volviera en sí y comenzase a responder el beso un tono muy conocido para Itachi se hiso presente. Su celular estaba sonando, Itachi se separó rápidamente de ella observando cómo sus mejillas se teñían en rojos fuertes.

–Qué –Itachi contestó, comprendió todo desde que sonó el teléfono. Para que Hinata no entendiese se alejó un momento con el teléfono para hablar libremente. –Sasuke... ¿Por qué siempre quieres lo que yo quiero?

–… –Sasuke solo colgó. Decidió irse a su departamento, un pequeño pero agudo dolor en el pecho se le hiso presente. Era verdad, siempre quería lo de Itachi, pero esta vez Hinata decidirá, eso no significaba que no se las jugará por ella.

– ¿Q-qué pasó?

–Nada… Vamos, la iré a dejar.

–Hai.

Al momento de llegar al departamento Hinata iba a abrir la puerta cuando. –Gracias por todo Itachi-san, la pasé muy bien con usted.

–No lo agradezcas… –Antes de que ella se despidiese de un beso en la mejilla le dijo… –Hinata-san, respóndame con la verdad…

–Hai.

–¿Usted está interesada en mi hermano? –Esa pregunta la descolocó un poco, ¿qué tenía que ver Sasuke aquí?

–Eh… N-no, él es mi jefe, por su puesto pero nada m-más.

–Oh, me alegra que diga eso, una relación de oficina entre secretaria y jefe no está permitida en nuestra empresa.

–Oh, lo decía por eso… Hai, lo sé y lo tendré en mente. Adiós Itachi-san.

–Adiós. –Hinata se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Itachi fue más rápido y le robó un corto beso en los labios dejando a Hinata muy roja. Se retiró igual de sereno que siempre, como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Una vez ya con el pijama de conejitos, recostada en su cama se dispuso a pensar… Ella interesada en Sasuke Uchiha… Ella interesada en Sasuke Uchiha, Ella interesada en Sasuke Uchiha, Ella interesada en Sasuke Uchiha, Ella interesada en Sasuke Uchiha… Después de tanto repetirlo estalló en carcajadas, ella jamás se fijaría en el Ogro de jefe que tenía, era absurdo. Con el humor bueno de nuevo se permitió dormir…

_Se levantaba en una cama que no era la de ella, de hecho nunca había visto esa cama… Era una cama matrimonial ahora que la veía bien. Se encontraba en una casa que a pesar de no haber visto nunca la reconocía y sabía todos los rincones. Salió al jardín y pudo divisar un hombre al fondo, un hombre con un buen físico. Le hablaba a un pequeño y una pequeña de no más de tres años, los pequeños a penas la vieron corrieron a su encuentro. El pequeño le recordaba a ella, tenía su misma carita y todo, la pequeña era idéntica a… ¡Sasuke Uchiha!_

–_Hasta que despiertas dormilona. –El hombre que hasta hace poco le daba la espalda se da vuelta era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke._

_Sasuke se le acercó lentamente haciendo que se sonroje al darse cuenta que este no tiene camisa puesta. Se puso nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado por la cercanía. Quería alejarlo, eso era tan irreal, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, al contrario se acercó también al cuerpo del chico enfrente._

_Sus labios se encontraron en lo que fue el beso más apasionado que había dado Hinata en toda su corta vida. Lo peor de todo es que respondía con la misma intensidad, Sasuke le abrazaba por la cintura y ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos acariciando los puntiagudos cabellos del moreno._

–_Tranquila amor, los niños… –Sasuke le hablaba entre el beso._

_Reaccionó al darse cuenta que los pequeños les miraban con caras de asco haciendo que una sonrisa inconsciente apareciese en los labios hinchados de los dos. Se miraron un momento y se abrazaron confortándose con el cuerpo calentito del otro._

El despertador sonó casi matándola de un infarto, estaba sudando como nunca y su corazón latía rápidamente. No lo podía creer… Tuvo un sueño romántico con su jefe ¿Cómo le miraría ahora a la cara siquiera?

-.-.-.-

Llegó un poco más tarde al trabajo, estaba tan ida pensando en el raro sueño que tuvo que se le olvidó bajarse en la parada correcta. Ahora se secaba las gotitas de sudor que aparecieron por la carrera hecha.

Mientras en la oficina de Sasuke…

–¿La pasaron bien anoche?

–Hmp. Excelente… –El duelo de miradas no tenía ganador alguno.

–¿Qué opina?

–Que solo eres su jefe y no se fijaría en ti. Sasuke, esa relación está prohibida incluso desde antes y lo sabes.

–Tsk.

–Deja que ella decida, es lo mejor… Ya me voy. –Itachi se retira serenamente.

Al encontrarse con Hinata, esta recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sus mejillas apuntan un rojo intenso lo que provoca una sonrisa ladina en el mayor de los Uchiha, al momento de acercársele la saluda con un beso en los labios dejando más choqueada a Hinata que ya no sabía si podría seguir de pie o en pocos momentos se desmayaba.

Sasuke, quien desde una pequeña abertura en su puerta vio todo creía que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué ella no se fijaba en él como todas las demás? ¿Por qué sí en Itachi? ¿Qué debía hacer para que ella le tomase siquiera como hombre y no como un tipo el cual es su jefe?

Al momento en que Itachi iba a comenzar una serie de besos interminables con la ojiperla el teléfono suena sacándolo de sus planes. Sin nada más que hacer Itachi se retira un poco avergonzado, _estaba a punto de… Con Hinata… ¡En el trabajo!, debía controlarse._

–Diga… En un momento Sasuke-san. –Hinata no sabía qué hacer en el mismo instante en el que colgó el teléfono recordó el maldito sueño con Sasuke. Respirando lentamente, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios entró a la oficina del Uchiha, pero en esta no había nadie, y las cortinas incluso estaban cerradas, eso era muy raro. –¿Sasuke-san?

Pero de repente Sasuke que estaba detrás de ella la toma del brazo, mientras la arrincona contra la pared más cercana al tiempo que cierra la puerta con pestillo. Hinata que no entendía nada pensó lo peor hasta que vio los negros ojos de Sasuke.

–Hinata… –Sasuke se le acerca poco a poco, su boca buscan los labios de la morena, pero al momento de siquiera rosar sus labios se aleja rápidamente para luego volver a acercarse. La estaba tentando, pronto Hinata comenzó a respirar más dificultosamente, los recuerdos tan vividos la noche anterior le hacían querer probar inconscientemente sus labios. Hasta que al recordar en el lugar en el que estaban a punto de hacer no sé qué aún y con la persona Hinata terminó desmayándose.

–Hmp. –Dijo sonriendo ladinamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 5:

Cuando despertó se encontraba sola en la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha, su memoria volvió rápidamente provocando un gran sonrojo en su cara completa. Miró la hora, ¡Eran ya las dos de la tarde! Debían de estar en almuerzo, salió sigilosamente del lugar y se dirigió a una cafetería cercana a la empresa.

Mientras comía pensaba… Itachi era muy apuesto y varonil, fuerte, hermoso, y, y… Un suspiro salió de la boca de la Hyuga. En cambio Sasuke era… Un poco inmaduro, un tipo que a pesar de ser un poco serio sabía cómo sacarla de sus cabales solo por diversión. No entendía la reacción de Sasuke de hace unas horas, ¿Por qué la arrinconó? ¿Ocurrió de verdad? ¿Por qué si fuese verdadero le afectaba tanto como para reflexionarlo tanto? ¿Sasuke le importaba?

Un mensaje en su teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos, era de Itachi:

"_Hinata: Tendré que irme por unos días fuera de la cuidad, mira el papel en la recepción. Quisiera conversar contigo cuando volviese…_

_Itachi" _

¡Maldición! Itachi ahora era la única esperanza para escaparse de Sasuke… Un momento ¿A qué papel se refería Itachi? Salió a la carrera nuevamente hasta llegar a recepción en donde le pasaron un papel con una tabla de nombres y destinos…

"_Todos nuestros abogados deben de salir para un proyecto ya sea mundial o fuera de la ciudad. Aquí entregamos los nombres de cada uno de los trabajadores y sus asistentes con el destino y fecha en la cual deben partir._

_Atte.: Fugaku Uchiha" _

Hinata buscó el nombre de Sasuke en la tabla, esperaba que no tuviesen que salir por mucho tiempo. Cuando encontró el nombre se sorprendió bastante al entender que tenían que viajar de Konoha a la ciudad de Suna y por… ¡un mes! Eso quedaba a tres días en auto y una noche en avión aproximadamente. Buscó también a Itachi en la lista, estaba casi de los últimos y debía ir a Ame (Amegakure). Él estaría dos meses en la ciudad...

Un poco decepcionada se dirigió a su escritorio, Itachi estaría por dos meses allá y ella por uno en Suna, Itachi ya partió hoy en la mañana en cambio ella… ¿Cuándo deben irse? Y como si fuese magia el teléfono sonó llamándola desde la oficina de Sasuke. Cuando entró se encontró con el chico sonriendo y mirándola pícaramente, Hinata se puso roja de vergüenza.

–¿N-necesita algo?

–Hmp… Me imagino que ya te enteraste.

–S-si –Dijo mirando cualquier cosa menos los ojos negros del chico enfrente.

–Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

–¡Mañana! –Exclamó urgida Hinata. ¿Tan pronto?

–Es trabajo. Debemos ir… ¿Dudas?

–… N-no.

–Puedes retirarte… –Cuando Hinata estaba punto de tomar la manilla de la puerta Sasuke le detiene con las palabras. –¿Dormiste bien?

–¿Eh?

–Aunque estoy en desacuerdo sobre las siestas en horario de trabajo hice una excepción sólo porque te veías linda. –Hinata ante estas palabras dio la media vuelta para mirar al Uchiha quien no se había dado cuenta de sus propios dichos, al notar la mirada de la chica sobre sí entendió todo apareciendo un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado dándole la espalda a la ojiperla que también tenía un bello sonrojo.

–C-con permiso. –Sin nada más que decir Hinata salió de la oficina.

–Tsk.

-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a su departamento lo único en lo que se concentró fue en arreglar las cosas para mañana, partirían como a las seis de la mañana en avión. Una vez todo arreglado se dispuso a ordenar su departamento, no lo vería en un mes aproximadamente. Limpió todo, dejó todo impecable, con una gran capa de sudor por el esfuerzo se fue a bañar. Ya era muy tarde, no le importó no comer y se fue directo a dormir.

_Mientras dormía tranquilamente unos besos cortos, como roces le recorrían el cuello haciendo que de su boca saliesen unos pequeños gemidos inconscientes. Pudo sentir como el "besador" ahora acariciaba su cuerpo entero con sus manos aun besándola. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se abren se encuentra con el que es su jefe._

–_¿Sasuke-san? –Su sorpresa era mayor al ver en los ojos del pelinegro deseo y amor._

–_¿Hnn? –El chico se veía extrañado. –¿Estás bien Hina? Hace tiempo no me llamas así._

–_¿Eh? –¿Le llamó "Hina"? ¿Por qué cuando escuchó ese apelativo su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido? Un sonrojo fuerte apareció en las mejillas de la chica._

_Antes de que Hinata pudiese reclamar Sasuke tomó posesión de los rosados labios de la morena que estaba choqueada ante tal escena. Cuando finalmente Hinata se rindió y comenzó a seguirle el juego Sasuke le muerde el labio inferior logrando sacar un pequeño grito de la boca de la morena adentrando su lengua en la cavidad de la ojiperla sorprendiéndola más aún._

_Se separan por la falta de aire mirándose y respirando entrecortadamente, Sasuke sonríe ladinamente y deja sus manos vagar por el cuerpo de la ojiperla quien no sabía si podría aguantar más este suplicio. _

_Al momento en que Sasuke encuentra con sus manos su intimidad…_

–¡Aaah! –Exclama despertándose exaltada despertada por la alarma sobre el pequeño mueble de al lado. Entre frustrada y aliviada apaga el aparato y se dirige al baño a comenzar su día.

¡Por Dios tubo un segundo sueño relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha, su jefe! Sus bragas estaban completamente mojadas, llena de vergüenza entra a la ducha para sacarse el sudor nuevamente, pero esta vez provocado por su estúpida mente.

-.-.-.-

Cuando se reunieron en el aeropuerto principal de Konoha Sasuke pudo notar un pequeño cambio de actitud para él por parte de Hinata. Cada vez que le hablaba ya sea con relación al vuelo o preguntarse como estaba ella huyendo de su mirada respondía rápidamente como intentando hacerle de lado. Y eso es algo que un Uchiha nunca tolera.

Tomándola desprevenidamente del brazo llevándola a rastras a una esquina en la cual la arrinconó le preguntó:

–Ahora qué hice.

–¿Ah?

–Para que me trates así…

–N-no eh hecho n-nada Sasuke-san –Pero se le notaba en la mirada que mentía.

–No te he hecho nada para que me evites… –Soltándola le mira por última vez antes de decirle. –Vamos, nuestro vuelo partirá pronto.

–H-hai. –Y salió detrás del Uchiha.

Durante el viaje Hinata se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje. Siempre le gustó apreciar el cielo y ahora estaba más bello que nunca. Mientras Sasuke a su lado solo descansaba y de vez en cuando observaba a la morena divertido con la atención que esta le ponía a unas simples nubes.

Ya a la hora de dormir Sasuke no esperó tanto y se rindió al sueño mientras que Hinata cuando se cansó de ver por la ventanilla y observó a su jefe recordó los sueños. Él no tenía la culpa de que su tonta cabecita estuviese inventando sueños raros, por la mañana estaba recordando una y otra vez el sueño más reciente por lo que cuando él le hablaba ella se ponía nerviosa, hasta quizás intentaba evitarle sin darse cuenta.

No quería dormir, si lo hacía no estaba muy segura de que tendría un sueño sobre el moreno dormido a su lado. Si llegase a tener de nuevo un sueño relacionado con él y desde temprano le tuviese que mirar no estaba muy segura de poder resistir con tanto finalizando todo con un desmayo. Y si se desmayaba se sentiría como una boba. Solo se dedicó a mirarle dormir tan tranquilamente hasta que el sueño llegó a ella.

Sasuke al abrir sus ojos oscuros por la mañana distinguió una cara que él en su estado aun con sueño denominó "ángel". Pronto al despertar completamente comprendió que el ser a su lado era Hinata y en esa posición pareciese como si se hubiesen mirado toda la noche. Mirándola unos momento más hasta que observó cómo lo ojos perlas comenzaban a despertar para encontrarse con la cara de lo que ella denominó un "Dios" haciendo que sonriera bobamente al mirarle. Ese Dios se parecía a… Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, no era un "Dios" era su jefe, él también reaccionó parecido a ella en un segundo los dos sorprendidos se levantaron rápidamente evitando cualquier contacto visual por la vergüenza que estaban pasando. Los dos con las mejillas sumamente coloradas se levantaron y alejaron a los correspondientes baños del avión.

Una vez lavada su cara Hinata tenía aun las mejillas rojas. Soltando un suspiro. –Debe creer que soy una boba, me le quedé mirando mucho tiempo… ¡Que vergüenza!

Mientras al mismo tiempo en el baño de varones… –¿Qué estupidez acabo de hacer? Me le quedé mirando mucho tiempo… Tranquilo Sasuke, tu puedes. –Se lanzaba ánimos el moreno.

Cuando los dos se reunieron nuevamente en los asientos correspondientes sus mejillas adoptaron un leve rosa que por la concentración de que el otro no se diese cuenta no notaron.

–Ya estamos llegando. –Anunció el moreno ya más tranquilo.

–Hai. ¡Se puede ver Suna desde aquí! –Dijo Hinata más alegre al ver el paisaje.

Una vez ya en tierra firme Sasuke y Hinata tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a la recepción del Hotel en el que se hospedarían. Al llegar Hinata esperaba a que Sasuke pidiese las llaves de las dos habitaciones que les corresponderían a los dos. Pero al notar un cambio drástico en la cara del moreno, Hinata se alarmó un poco, notó cómo Sasuke comenzó a gritarle al tipo de la recepción mientras el otro trataba de calmarlo, decidió acercarse finalmente para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y al pedirle explicaciones al Uchiha lo único que respondió fue…

–Todas las habitaciones estaban reservadas sólo una hay en mi nombre y es matrimonial. –_¿Eh? ¿A qué va todo esto?_

–Lo sentimos señorita debe ser un mal cálculo. Pero la reserva ya está hecha y deben ocupar sí o sí la habitación.

–Osea que… –Incitó a continuar la ojiperla.

–Debemos dormir juntos. –Y eso fue suficiente como para que todo a su alrededor se viese negro.

-.-.-.-

Jajaja lo dejaré hasta aquí. Gracias nuevamente a todos por los reviews, los favoritos y los followers. Gracias por su apoyo y leer C:


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 6:

–Tsk. –Hinata se ha desmayado. Sasuke mira a un botones que comprendió el mensaje de "ayúdame" pero cuando iba a tomar a Hinata en vez de las maletas el pelinegro de un manotazo quita las manos del tipo encima de ella. Mirándole fieramente haciendo que el tipo sufriera un escalofrío por toda su columna, toma finalmente a la chica que se apoyó inconscientemente en su pecho provocando que el corazón del Uchiha latiera más deprisa.

El botones dejó las maletas en la habitación y sin cobrar nada desapareció al instante. Sasuke dejó cuidadosamente a Hinata en la cama tapándola con una manta que encontró en un baúl a los pies de la cama.

Ya eran las once de la mañana, escuchó a la chica susurrar algo, no le entendió, le quedó observando unos minutos, muchos minutos, una hora incluso hasta que el sueño llegó a él durmiéndose finalmente al lado de la chica.

Al escuchar una melodía y un vibrar en su pierna despertó y se levantó rápidamente antes que la morena se despertase y diese cuenta que durmió a su lado, contestó rápidamente.

–Diga.

–Sasuke, ¿Está todo bien? –Fugaku era el responsable de la llamada. Al hacer esta pregunta el menor miró a la chica durmiente a su lado, no se despertaba aún, solo se removió en su lugar.

–Sí. Solo un error en las habitaciones del hotel.

–Ya me enteré de eso. Perdóname hijo, algo debió ir mal.

–Hmp. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

–Lo sé. Tú no eres de esos que se fijan en sus secretarias. –_Tsk_. eso le dolió… –Confío plenamente en ti hijo. Adiós, tu madre te envía saludos.

–Hmp.

Salió un momento al balcón a observar el paisaje veraniego tipo playa de Suna. Era lindo, el aire meciendo los árboles siempre le traía paz a su alma. Pero esta vez fue la primera que no produce ningún efecto… Quedó choqueado con las palabras de su padre_ "Tú no eres de esos que se fijan en sus secretarias"_. Era verdad, a él nunca le interesó ninguna de esas tipas que le querían por tener dinero, ser famoso o por su cuerpo. Absolutamente todas eran iguales, todas en caían en las trampas que él les hacía y las despedía, pero Hinata… Hinata era distinta, siempre lo supo. Hinata es la segunda persona que conoce que logró atraerle.

–Pero esta vez es distinto. –Se dijo. Mirando la cadenita con las iniciales "H.H" que aún conservaba en su bolsillo.

Hinata nunca se ha fijado en él como hombre, solo le ha visto como un compañero…

–Como debería ser…

Qué le había hecho ella para que a él le interesase… Nada. Ella solo hacía su trabajo, organizaba sus cosas, intentaba ayudarle cuanto más pudiera, obedecía a todos sus caprichos, sin reclamar siquiera una vez. Él decía algo y ella lo hacía, porque así era su trabajo, así debía ser. Entonces… ¿Qué le gustó desde un principio de ella? ¿Su honestidad? ¿Su bondad? ¿Qué?

–Sasuke-san… –Dijo acercándose lentamente y frotándose los ojos una somnolienta Hinata asustando al moreno, el cual guardó al instante la cadenita de plata en su bolsillo.

–Hinata, no pude hacer nada. –Cuando vio en su rostro la cara de comprensión prosiguió. –No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo, si es lo que piensas. –Esto la sorprendió y rápidamente habló para aclarar las cosas.

–No, no, no, no. Sasuke- san, y-yo no pensaría eso. –_Soy yo y mi tonta cabecita inventa sueños raros la del problema…_ Pensó frustrada.

Se quedaron unos momentos en un silencio un poco incómodo para los dos hasta que el rugido animal del estómago de los dos provocó un leve tinte rosa en las mejillas de los dos. Se fueron a un restaurant a comer, recorrieron la ciudad, el primer día era libre, ya mañana les dirían por qué les llamaron. Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la playa al atardecer a descansar un poco, a Hinata le encantaba meter las patitas al agua y luego escapar de ellas, Sasuke miraba fascinado la escena hasta que Hinata le fue a buscar para que jugase con ella.

Sasuke se negó al principio hasta que Hinata le empapó por sorpresa con el agua helada del mar, así comenzaron una guerra de agua, corrían de aquí por allá, no les importó nadie, solo existían los dos. En medio de las risas y el juego Hinata tropezó con una piedrecita afirmándose inconscientemente de Sasuke a su lado, por la rapidez del acto el moreno no alcanzó a afirmarse bien y terminó cayéndose junto con Hinata entre donde llegaban las pequeñas olitas del agua y comenzaba la arena seca. A centímetros de unir sus labios los dos se encontraban en un trance, estaban acercándose de a poco, hasta que…

–¡Cuidado! –A unos pequeños que jugaban a las paletas se les escapó la pelota encajando justo entre los labios de los morenos que se miraron sorprendidos y sonrojados al máximo al notar la escena que estaban montando. Tirando la pelota para cualquier lugar Sasuke se levantó rojísimo dándole la mano para ayudarla a pararse a otra rojísima Hinata. Al mirar hacia el frente notaron que estaban rodeados por gente curiosa, recibieron muchos aplausos y muchas personas gritaban "Fue hermoso", "Hacen linda pareja" y "Que romántico todo eso…"

En silencio Sasuke tiró de la mano a Hinata para comenzar a retirarse. Pero escuchó un leve quejido de esta. Al mirarla recordó, cuando tropezaron fue porque Hinata se pegó con una piedra. Tan callado como siempre y sin previo aviso la toma en brazos sorprendiéndola y provocando más aplausos entre la muchedumbre a su alrededor.

–P-por qué… –Hinata no daba más de vergüenza.

–Porque te pegaste.

No se atrevió a hablar más del tema. Llegaron al auto de Sasuke, se abrigaron mejor y se dirigieron al hotel. Una vez allí Sasuke continuó llevándola en brazos, Hinata solo se cubría en el pecho del chico sintiendo un rápido ritmo del corazón de él, iba tan rápido como el corazón de ella.

Hinata se dio una reconfortante ducha, luego Sasuke. Juntos bajaron a comer la cena y al subir lo único que pudieron hacer fue lavarse bien los dientes e irse a acostar, estaban tan cansados que no les importó el hecho de dormir juntos siquiera.

Se despertaron al mismo tiempo, al intentar reconocer terreno Hinata notó unos brazos anexos en su cintura, manos acariciando levemente su espalda produciendo una rica sensación en su espalda entera. Mientras que Sasuke sintió unos brazos rodeándole por el cuello, manos sosteniendo y rozando suavemente su cabello. Cuando despertaron completamente y se notaron se separaron al instante, Hinata rápidamente se dirigió al baño y Sasuke a respirar aire fresco en el balcón.

–¡Pero qué demonios fue todo eso! –Se preguntaba el menor de los Uchiha.

-.-.-.-

Sin hablar absolutamente nada del tema de la mañana. Se dirigieron al edificio de los Sabaku No. El trabajo en sí era sencillo, era representar a la empresa en un juicio por defender sus derechos como empresa independiente.

Al momento en el que Sasuke debía reunirse con el responsable de toda la empresa un tal Gaara. Sasuke esperaba que no fuese un viejo cascarrabias. Pero al ver aparecer solamente a un chico que debería de tener la misma edad que él acompañado de una chica de pelo corto creyó que era una broma.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara y estoy a cargo de esta empresa, mucho gusto. Ella es mi secretaria y asistente. –La joven hiso una reverencia.

–Hmp. Buenos días, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y estaré a cargo de su caso. Ella es mi secretaria y asistente Hinata. –Hinata sonriente hiso una reverencia.

–Comencemos…

-.-.-.-

El día pasó lento para la ojiperla, el tal Sabaku No Gaara encargó muchas cosas al Uchiha. Debía organizarle todo, en eso estaba cuando siente su celular vibrar.

–¿Diga?

–Hasta que te dignas a hablarme ¡Y eso que yo te llame!

–¡Tenten!

–¿Quién más?

–Oh Tenten no sabes cómo me haces falta…

–¿Por qué lo dices Hinata-chan?

–Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que hablamos… –Fue en este momento que Sasuke accede a la habitación observando a Hinata hablar por teléfono en el balcón. Le fue a comprar un ramo de flores para disculparse con ella si fue él el causante de la escena de la mañana, quería hablar con ella y también tratar de ordenar sus sentimientos. –¿Te acuerdas del tipo del restaurante del que te hable? –_¿Qué tipo? Acaso… ¿Se refería a él?_

–Oh, si. Jajaja me da risa solo acordarme.

–¡Ya! Bueno, me pasó algo más… Ese chico ahora es mi jefe.

–Woow Hinata, que sorpresa ¿Y te gusta?

–¿Eh? No, no… A mí n-nunca me gustaría alguien c-como él. Después de todo, es mi jefe. –Lo dijo tratando de convencerse, lo último con un poco de pena. Ese amor era imposible.

De repente sintió un estruendoso portazo desde la puerta de la habitación. Asustando a Hinata quién se sorprendió al comprender que el moreno escuchó la conversación o por lo menos lo último. Se despidió rápidamente de su amiga prometiéndole explicarle su despedida tan de repente. Al salir observó a Sasuke ya al fondo del pasillo tomando el ascensor. A sus pies, en el pasillo encontró un ramo de flores _¡No puede ser! _pensó corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta llegar al primer piso, encontró a Sasuke saliendo justo del recinto.

Cuando el moreno la notó comenzó a ir más rápido. Pero Hinata estaba empecinada en alcanzarle y si de algo le sirvió entregar pizzas en menos de 30 minutos era el hecho de ser más rápida. Alcanzó a Sasuke y se puso en frente de él tapándole el paso. Él no se dignaba siquiera a mirarla, intentaba esquivarla pero ella era rápida.

–Sasuke-san. Por favor…

Pero el moreno no le hacía ni caso. Llegó un momento que Sasuke pudo esquivar a la chica comenzando nuevamente una persecución. Hinata ya perdía las esperanzas, en ese momento no se entendía, ni su actuar, nada. Solo sabía que quería aclarar las cosas con el Uchiha, esta vez no le importaba nada. A punto de darse por vencida comenzó a correr con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus opalinos ojos, le logró alcanzar y lo rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que él detuviese su marcha.

–Sasuke-san… –Hinata sollozaba en todo momento.

Cuando el moreno se dio vuelta solo le pudo decir.

–Me gustas. –Acercándose lentamente a la chica le dijo. –¿Qué sientes tú?

Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos. Blanco contra negro. Hinata no sabía qué hacer, qué decir.

–Yo…

–Tu no. Lo sé, por eso déjame solo.

–P-pero.

–No haré una locura, solo quiero estar solo.

–H-hai. –Hinata lo miró partir entre la ola de gente a su alrededor hasta que lo perdió de vista entre las calles de Suna. Volvió a paso lento de vuelta al hotel.

Se acostó con una camisa larga y un short. Esa noche fue la más calurosa en su estadía en Suna. Miraba hacia el lado, donde se suponía que dormía el moreno. Se sentía tan sola, estaba preocupada, quería saber de él, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Y lloró, silenciosamente mirando el espacio vacío en la inmensa cama, lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas ni fuerzas y ni supo en qué momento se quedó completamente dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 7:

_Si hace unos días atrás le preguntasen si le gusta Sasuke Uchiha no hubiera esperado ni un instante en responder con una gran carcajada y un rotundo no. Pero ahora… Si lo piensa, no es que le gustase, sino que… El tipo tiene cierto misterio que lo hace atractivo a los ojos de Hinata. Dice unas cosas pero hace otras muy distintas, hay veces incluso que la saca de quicio solo por diversión. Pero ¿Por qué pensaba en él más seguido que antes? ¿Cuándo dejó de verle como jefe y le vio como hombre? ¿Qué sentía por Sasuke?_

_De repente todo se vio blanco y al abrir los ojos se encontraba en medio de la calle, estaba rodeada de periodistas y personas curiosas, pero estas personas como que no la veían. Toda la gente con cara de preocupación, entre la gente aparece… ¿Itachi? trata de hablarle pero él ni la ve, Hinata comienza a desesperarse, sigue al moreno donde sea que él se dirigiese, a lo lejos se ve una ambulancia._

–_Hubo un choque. –Escuchó al tipo de la ambulancia hablarle a Itachi. –Un peatón, en este caso, su hermano atravesó la calle, al parecer estaba en estado de ebriedad y no alcanzó a percibir como un auto se dirigía a él._

–_Cómo está mi hermano. –Exige Itachi al tipo._

–_El señor Uchiha… Me temo que falleció al instante. –¡Qué!_

_Itachi comienza a llorar mientras Hinata a su lado no quería aceptarlo. ¡No! repetía, pero nadie la escuchaba. De repente Itachi le miró directamente a los ojos dándole una especie de escalofrío, Itachi comienza a arrinconarla._

–_Fue toda tu culpa._

–_No, yo no quería que…._

–_Vete, ¡Eres una basura! ¡Asesina!._

–¡No! –Despertó entre un gran llanto la morena. Miró a su lado, el moreno ya estaba a su lado durmiendo tan profundamente que ni sintió el grito que dio. Hinata no pudo más y siguió llorando, ahora de felicidad, tanta felicidad en su alma que se tiró encima del moreno despertándolo.

–Hnn. Qué mier… –Se sorprendió al notar a Hinata encima de él abrazándolo, aferrándose fuertemente a su cuerpo. No entendía nada.

–¡Sasuke estás bien! –Sollozaba la morena una y otra vez.

–… –No tenía idea de qué decir o qué hacer. Solo dejó que la morena llorase en su pecho y al poco rato se quedaron dormidos.

-.-.-.-

Por la mañana se despertaron separados, en la misma pose en la que se durmieron la primera vez. Los dos pensaron que lo ocurrido anoche fue un sueño así que lo dejaron pasar sin referirse al tema nunca más.

La morena se pasó todo el día observando al pelinegro. Se alivió mucho que estuviese bien. Aun no entendía qué demonios pasaba por su loca cabecita inventa sueños frustrantes, raros y de terror… Tan distraída estaba que no notó cuando Sasuke ya se alejaba para irse a la empresa de Gaara y ella seguía mirando a la nada.

–Hinata, oye. –Era frustrante para él tener que llamar a alguien y que no lo tomen en cuenta, mucho menos _ella_. Ayer pasó muchas penas y tristezas por su culpa y se dignaba a ignorarle, al él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Já.

Frustrado ya, decide regresar hasta estar al frente de la chica que al darse cuenta de su falta de atención solo responde con un "Lo siento" muy bajito y avergonzaba sigue los pasos del Uchiha.

A lo lejos se puede distinguir una chica con cabellos rojos como una rosa y un chico con un peculiar tono blanco albino en su corta melena.

–¡Kya! Si es Sasuke-kun~ –Dice emocionada la pelirroja dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

–Tsk. Hasta que aparece… ¿Eh? Un momento. –El tono tan preocupado del chico hace que la chica a su lado se desanime por ponerle atención. –¿¡Sasuke Uchiha acompañado de una mujer?!

–¡Qué! –De los ojos de la chica salían chispas de rabia. Si apreciaba mejor la imagen, el tipo cruzando la calle era Sasuke. _Su_ Sasuke, pero atrás de él iba una morena con las mejillas teñidas rosas mirando hacia abajo.

–Jujuju y no tiene mal gusto en absoluto, ¡Mira que cuerpazo el de la chica! ¡Es como una muñeca! No como tú…

–¡Suigetsu, maldito infeliz!

Mientras los dos chicos corrían, ella detrás de él, se alejaban cada vez más de Sasuke y Hinata que ya estaban llegando a la empresa del pelirrojo Sabaku No a comenzar una nueva jornada de pesado trabajo.

-.-.-.-

–Por tu culpa maldito Suigetsu. –Repetía una y otra vez la pelirroja.

–¿Qué, mi culpa? Yo no soy la monstruo Karin. –Rezongó el peliblanco.

–Ahora perdimos a Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haré?

–Tsk. Vámonos mejor, que Juugo nos está esperando en el hotel.

–No me iré hasta ver nuevamente a Sasuke-kun y preguntarle quién rayos es esa arpía que iba con él.

–Como quieras, quédate sola. Yo me voy. –Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando siente el aura maligna atrás de su espalda, con un poco de miedo logra darse la vuelta para apreciar el escalofriante rostro de la pelirroja a su lado.

–Tú te quedas conmigo hasta encontrar a Sasuke-kun. ¿Entendido? –El chico tragó grueso y solo pudo asentir sin replicar nada.

Llevaban horas en el mismo lugar donde vieron a su ex compañero y la chica pasar. Pero nada. Ya era de noche y aun no los veían. Estaban cansados, a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando escucharon.

–Quiero llegar pronto, apresúrate Hinata.

–Sasuke-san, espere, tengo muchos papeles en mis manos. –Al escuchar "Sasuke-san" tanto la pelirroja como el peliblanco despertaron de su transe y prestaron atención a todo su alrededor, no podían estar equivocados. Eran ellos.

–Yo te ayudo.

–G-gracias.

–Hmp. Debemos llegar pronto, mi padre tiene noticias importantes desde la ciudad en donde está Itachi.

–H-hai, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. A pesar de que me duelan mucho los pies… –Esto último Hinata lo dijo bajito para que el moreno no la escuchase.

–Entonces deja de usar esos tacos. –_Qué vergüenza_, la escuchó.

–Un momento. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –Un tipo flaco, con cabellos blancos se le interpuso en el camino a Hinata que casi se cae de no ser porque el tipo la sujetó bien.

–¡Ah! –Ante este gritillo Sasuke da la vuelta de inmediato logrando reconocer al instante al acosador de la morena. Antes de ordenarle al peliblanco que soltase a Hinata una melena roja alcanza a ver antes de casi caer al suelo producto de un abrazo bien apretado.

–Sasuke-kun~ ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

–Tsk. Karin suéltame, ya dejamos las cosas claras antes. –Sasuke se soltó rápidamente para alcanzar a Hinata que estaba siendo intimidada por… –Suigetsu, suéltala.

–Eeeh, ¿Acaso es tu novia? –Los dos afectados se miraron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke respondiera.

–No te incumbe.

–¿Celoso?

–Tsk. Solo suéltala.

–Está bien, está bien. –Cuando Suigetsu la suelta Hinata deja caer unas cuantas carpetas que traía en sus manos. –Oh, yo te ayudo preciosura.

–Sasuke-kun, quiero hablar contigo…

–Ahora no Karin. Estábamos ocupados, de todas formas no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

–¿Por ella me cambiaste?

–No he cambiado a nadie, Karin nunca me interesaste, entiéndelo. –El Uchiha ya enojado solo alcanza a tomar de la mano a Hinata y a perderse con ella nuevamente por las calles a paso rápido.

–No puedo creerlo…

–Pues créelo. Ella si es hermosa, es mucho más en persona. No como otras…

–Estúpido. –Se alejaron lentamente al hotel donde les esperaba su amigo Juugo. Sabían que no volverían a ver al Uchiha en un gran periodo de tiempo.

-.-.-.-

Hinata solo miraba la espalda del moreno que la conducía de vuelta al hotel. Se preguntaba quiénes eran los tipos de hace poco. Al parecer el Uchiha sí los conocía, alcanzó a distinguir una mujer, ¿será una ex? ¿Por qué le dolió tanto verlo con ella? Pero… A Sasuke ahora le gustaba ella ¿O no?

–Pero qué estoy pensando… –Que pensamientos más posesivos. Ella no sentía amor por Sasuke, solo le atraía… _Creo._

–No sé qué estarás pensando pero ya casi llegamos. –_Mierda_. Sus mejillas pronto estuvieron pintadas de rojo. Al levantar su mirada se encuentra con los ojos negros que han sido los protagonistas de sus raros sueños. Pronto Sasuke le brinda una sonrisa a su manera, haciendo que su sonrojo se intensificara más aún.

–Disculpe señor Uchiha, tiene una video llamada de su padre. –Un joven asistente se les acercó guiándolos al cuarto especial del hotel.

Los dos morenos se sentaron en un gran sillón–Diga. –Dijo Sasuke para iniciar la conversación, al instante se prendió el televisor.

–¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Cómo está mi niñito? –A los dos morenos les sorprendió la imagen de Mikoto Uchiha en la pantalla, Hinata lanzó una risita mientras que a Sasuke se le tiñeron las mejillas rojas.

–Tsk.

–Oh, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Quién es esa joven tan bella Sasuke-chan?

–Tsk. Mamá deja de llamarme así. –Sasuke no daba más de vergüenza, Hinata solo se reía, era muy divertido verlo así.

–¿Es tu novia Sasuke-chan? ¡Pero que chica más linda! –Ahora era Hinata la de las mejillas coloradas.

–No mamá... –Dijo un poco decepcionado. –Ella es mi secretaria.

–H-hai, me llamo Hinata… Hyuga Hinata. –Pero Mikoto pudo distinguir que algo había con ese par. Su hijo estaba enamorado, solo ella lo notaba a simple vista.

–Neh Hinata-chan. ¿Cómo es mi hijo contigo? –Esa pregunta les incomodó un poco, los dos morenos en Suna se miraron algo cohibidos.

–Eh, S-sasuke-san es muy buena persona conmigo, estoy muy agradecida de él. –Terminó diciendo la morena, lo que dijo es verdad. Solo se acordó de los momentos en la playa, cuando se calló él la llevó hasta el hotel, cuando se desmayó, etc. Sin darse cuenta de su carita de porcelana apareció una tímida pero bella sonrisa que solo notó Mikoto. Eso la alegró más.

–Mamá dejemos esto hasta aquí. Dónde está mi padre.

–Oh, como se demoraron mucho tuvo que atender un problema con el papeleo. En unos momentos vendrá. –Pronto se escuchó la puerta ser abierta. –Aquí está, mi amor, los chicos ya están aquí.

A la escena en la pantalla se unió Fugaku con su semblante severo de siempre. –Sasuke, tengo noticias de tu hermano. –Esperó que su hijo menor asintiera para continuar. –Itachi ha ganado su juicio y en menos tiempo del esperado. –Hinata pudo ver cómo Sasuke se tensaba. –Cumplió con su trabajo en Ame, estoy muy orgulloso de él y espero que tú también puedas hacer algo parecido pronto.

–Sí padre, estoy en eso. –Hinata pudo notar un toque de tristeza y rabia en su voz ¿Cuál era la razón de su cambio de humor tan repentino?

–Eso espero. –Esperó unos segundos para continuar y finalizar diciendo. –No tengo nada más que decir. –Y el mayor de los Uchiha se retira dejando a Mikoto en la pantalla sola.

–Sasuke-chan yo sé que tú puedes ¡Ánimo! –Pero Hinata pudo notar que el humor del moreno no cambiaba. Mikoto también lo sabía, no le gustaba ver a su hijo así. –Adiós amor, te estaremos esperando. –Sasuke no pudo más y salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a las dos mujeres solas. –Adiós Hinata-chan, un gusto conocerte, cuida a mi niñito por favor.

–Hai Mikoto-san. Un gusto también conocerla.

–Espera… ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? –¿Eh? Ni ella sabía… Intentó hacer memoria hasta que…

–Oh, lo supe cuando usted y el señor Uchiha tuvieron su accidente. Lo siento.

–No, no te preocupes. Ahora estamos bien, gracias.

–Hai, con permiso.

Apenas se retiró del cuarto partió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Esperaba que esta vez no se fuese como ayer en la noche a quién sabe dónde. Su alivio fue mayor cuando lo vio asomado en el balcón mirando el cielo nocturno de Suna.

–Sasuke-san… –Intentó llamar la atención del moreno. Pero nada se movió. –Yo, no sé qué puede estar pasándole yo… –Quería demostrarle que ella confía en él.

–Siempre es lo mismo…

–¿Eh? Disculpe pero no le…

–Siempre me comparan con Itachi. Estoy cansado de todo esto, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, no importa si lo hago bien, perfecto o qué se yo. Nada importa a los ojos de mi padre, siempre seré el segundo porque Itachi es el mejor. –Esto a Hinata la conmovió. Algo parecido sufrió ella en su infancia, con su hermana menor Hanabi, pero ella nunca se rindió y pudo hacer callar a todos, fue ahí cuando se va de su hogar y estudia lo que quería ser.

–Yo… Sé lo que se siente. A mí también me pasó algo parecido con mi hermana menor Hanabi, la diferencia es que Hanabi era la mejor, yo era un estorbo porque mi hermana menor me superaba en todo. Nunca me rendí y pude hacerlos callar a todos. Yo sé que usted podrá hacer lo mismo, demostrar que uno no quiere estar toda su vida a la sombra de un hermano. Yo confío en usted Sasuke-san.

–No creo que pueda, simplemente no. Itachi es el mejor en todo. –Se notaba que Sasuke quería e idolatraba a su hermano, pero en esos momentos llegaba a odiarle, y se enojaba consigo mismo por odiar a su ídolo de infancia.

–Esforcémonos, trabajemos juntos para lograrlo, ¿Qué dice Sasuke-san?

–Hmp. Está bien. –No sabía qué tenía esta chica pero de un momento a otro logró cambiarle considerablemente el humor. –Desde ahora pondremos todo de nosotros para lograr nuestra meta en Suna.

–Hai, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ayudarle. –Los dos morenos se miraron y solo pudieron sonreírse. _Mañana sería un gran día…_

-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todo su apoyo, estaba realmente inspirada, al fic le quedan muchos problemas más. Habrán más personajes, todo lo que quede en duda será aclarado de a poco. En mi cuenta de Youtube próximamente se viene un video SasuHina, será dedicado al fic C;


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 8:

Pasaron la semana completa esforzándose, leyendo documentos hasta que se quedaban dormidos, preparando discursos. Para lo único que dejaban el trabajo durante esa semana era para sus necesidades básicas, ya sea comer, ir al baño a ducharse, etc. y dormir. Prepararon todo para que el juicio sea el lunes de la semana entrante.

Hinata había organizado antes los preparativos para el juicio, esto normalmente les tomaría por lo menos tres semanas, ahora debían tener todo hecho y dispuesto para el lunes -Suspiró lentamente- le dolían todos los músculos, tenía ojeras y por lo visto Sasuke estaba igual o peor. Él era el que debía defender a los Sabaku No contra un tal Orochimaru. Aunque se vea estúpido que una sola persona demande a una empresa, el tal Orochimaru es un hombre con mucho poder.

La noche antes del gran día del juicio, Sasuke se le acerca a Hinata que estaba que se desplomaba a dormir feliz en la gran cama del hotel pero al notar que el chico se acercaba guardó su compostura frente a él por un tiempo más.

–Hinata… –Comenzó en un tono neutro, la aludida lo miró expectante. –Yo quería… –Hinata pudo notar como le costaba decir esas palabras. –Quería agradecerte por tu apoyo, no sabes cuánta ayuda me has dado y para agradecerte mejor yo… –A Sasuke le apareció un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas que Hinata encontró adorable. –Quiero invitarte a celebrar juntos. –La cara de sorpresa de Hinata era de esperarse. Técnicamente lo que le estaba proponiendo era una… _Cita_. –Si perdemos, no me importa. –Hinata no sabía que decir, se quedó completamente sin palabras. –Bueno, si no te interesa, no te preocupes, ya veré la forma de agradecerte todo. –Hinata continuaba en mutismo absoluto, Sasuke se puso un poco incómodo, al intentar salir del departamento la mano agarrada a su brazo de Hinata lo detuvo.

–¡No te vayas! Digo, no se vaya Sasuke-san… Yo, e-estaría muy alagada de salir c-con usted. –Logró expresar la ojiperla.

El moreno solo dijo un leve "Gracias" y se retiró de la habitación dejándola completamente sola y con la cara rojísima. No sabía si agradecerle el hecho de irse, pero no quería que viese su cara avergonzada. Se preparó para acostarse y al instante en que sus ojos perla se cerraron entró en un sueño reconfortante.

Sasuke al salir fue corriendo al ascensor que por suerte estaba vacío, no aguantó más y estalló su alegría saltando, gritando y con sus mejillas en un leve tono rosa. Sintió que ese fue el mejor día de su vida. Caminó por la playa de Suna hasta que le entró el sueño, al volver encontró a Hinata durmiendo plácidamente con una sonrisa. Pronto se rindió al cansancio y se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-

Ya por la mañana, los dos morenos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos esperando el comienzo del juicio. Todo debía salir perfecto.

–Sasuke-san. –Le llamó.

–Hmp.

–Yo… Quería decirle que… Yo –_¡Que difícil! _–…Yo confío en usted y sé que todo saldrá bien. –Dijo por fin. El Uchiha solo le pudo quedar mirando, sonrió y le revolvió el cabello diciéndole.

–Gracias, pero no deberías preocuparte. Somos los mejores.

–Hai. –Sonriendo siguió al moreno en dirección a las grandes puertas del lugar.

Todo fue realmente agotador. El tal Orochimaru sí que era bueno respondiendo. Sasuke sintió en un momento que iba a ceder, pero solo mirar la determinación en los ojos de su compañera le hiso retomar las fuerzas perdidas.

El juicio duró más de tres horas, ahora sólo había que esperar la decisión del jurado. Los morenos estaban nerviosos pero confiados al mismo tiempo, pusieron mucho esfuerzo en todo como para que perdiesen.

–La decisión del jurado en el caso Orochimaru vs Compañía de los Sabaku No es…

Orochimaru estaba realmente confiado, tenía buenos argumentos y el soborno que les dio a los jueces era imposible que rechazasen. Lo sentía mucho por el chico joven que le tocó de adversario, era muy bueno, se manejaba muy bien en el tema, pero la pelea la tenía ganada desde que demandó a la compañía del pelirrojo.

–El veredicto de los jueces es… –Todos en la sala expectantes y nerviosos por el resultado de tanta pelea. –Se declara fallo en contra el empresario Orochimaru. Se le acusa de soborno e injuria y debe pagar una multa de 5 millones. Los Sabaku No, no hicieron nada que incumpla las leyes de Suna, queda en libertad y absuelto de las acusaciones que se le inculpaba. Se cierra la sesión final.

Hinata y Sasuke no daban crédito a lo que presenciaban. Esperaban ganar pero el sabor de la victoria se sintió realmente increíble, tanto que no daban lugar a palabras. La ojiperla dejando de lado su vergüenza corrió en busca del joven para abrasarle y decirle mil y una felicitaciones, el moreno se sonrojó por el acto repentino de su compañera pero no hiso nada por separarse.

Gaara junto con sus hermanos se acercaron donde los morenos, dándoles las gracias. Invitándoles a venir más seguido y ofreciéndoles un contrato en el que Sasuke desde ese momento sería el abogado oficial de los Sabaku No. Sasuke aceptó la propuesta y al retirarse firmarían.

Al llegar al hotel tenían una video llamada desde Konoha. Al entrar a la sala la cara de Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi Uchiha aparecieron en la pantalla.

–Hijo, hemos escuchado la noticia. Felicidades. –Mikoto estaba al borde de las lágrimas de emoción.

–Sasuke, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –Fugaku mostró una sonrisa torcida. Hinata supo al momento que Sasuke estaba desbordante de felicidad.

–Sasuke, eres el mejor. Te esperamos con ansias en Konoha. –Itachi sonriente le hablaba al moreno en Suna que ya juraba en ese momento que nadie estaba más feliz que él.

–Gracias. Solo les quería pedir un favor… –Mikoto fue la única persona que notó de qué se trataba al ver cómo su hijo observó un pequeño instante a la morena a su lado. –Quiero quedarme un tiempo más en Suna. Necesito descansar.

Fugaku que pensó un momento la petición de su hijo termino diciendo. –Está bien hijo. Te lo mereces.

–Hmp. Gracias. –Y con una mirada hacia la morena que se reverenció como despedida formal se retiraron bajo la atenta mirada de la madre Uchiha.

Una vez en la habitación, dejaron todas las cosas donde correspondía y terminaron abrazados de solo recordar la victoria. El abraso no acababa nunca, cuando lo notaron solo se quedaron mirando fijamente, sus labios se acercaban tentadoramente a los del otro, solo el tono de llamado del Uchiha pudo interrumpir el momento que se estaba dando.

–Tsk. Diga… Oh, enseguida.

–S-sasuke-san…

–Vamos, arréglate.

–¿Eh?

–Vamos a salir ¿Lo recuerdas?

–¡Oh! –_¡Se le había olvidado completamente!_

–Estaré afuera esperándote. –Ahora que le miraba mejor, el Uchiha estaba listo para salir, pero ella ni se había fijado. Al sentir que Sasuke se retiró de la habitación de una carrera se arregló para salir.

Su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta dejando a los lados sus mechones, maquillaje leve, un vestido azul perlado hasta la rodilla, cartera blanca y tacones del color de la cartera para hacer juego con sus ojos deslumbraron los ojos del moreno al verla bajar las escaleras con un leve tono rosa en sus opalinas mejillas.

–T-te ves m-muy linda. –Y se odio por tartamudear en un momento así.

–G-gracias.

Su velada fue en un restaurant con vista al mar en las hermosas playas de Suna. Finalmente se retiraron a un mirador. No se dieron cuenta de que un paparazzi que les reconoció pudo captar el momento en el que los dos morenos comparten un cariñoso abrazo.

Cuando se retiraron finalmente de vuelta al hotel, se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de sonreírse y comenzar a arreglarse para ir a dormir, había sido un día agotador realmente. Los siguientes días solo pudieron salir y disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones recorriendo Suna, jugando en la playa, corriendo detrás del otro, se sentían como niños de nuevo. Tan absortos del mundo estaban que nunca pudieron notar al paparazzi que desde el primer día comenzó a seguirles el paso.

Al volver a Konoha Hinata recibió la llamada de parte de la secretaria de Fugaku Uchiha diciéndole que la necesitaba urgentemente en su oficina, obviamente no tuvo más opción que ir. Al entrar se encontró con la mirada severa del mayor.

–Señorita Hyuga, siéntese. –La invitó a pasar.

–Hai.

–Creo que debe conocer el motivo de mi llamado.

–N-no señor, no puedo imaginármelo.

–Pues debe hacer memoria nada más. Usted ha roto una regla muy importante aquí.

–Señor, la verdad no logro entenderle muy bien.

–¿Qué relación tienes con mi hijo? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere con…

–En una revista de farándula me comunicaron que mi pequeño hijo apareció. –Le acerca la revista a Hinata que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa que sintió al ver en las fotos a ella y a Sasuke en Suna abrasados, jugando y sonriéndose. En el título decía "El romance secreto del gran abogado Uchiha". –¿Tienes algo que explicar?

–Eh yo no…

–¿O son falsas?

–… N-no, no son falsas, pero yo y Sasuke-san no tenemos nada, yo solo soy su secretaria.

–Pues lamento comunicarle esto señorita pero usted ya no será más la secretaria de mi hijo. –Hinata solo lo pudo quedar mirándolo con cara de incredulidad y la boca levemente abierta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 9:

–Pero…

–Nada. Al terminar esta semana usted se retirará del establecimiento, cobrará y no volverá. Perdóneme señorita, pero eran las reglas. –Lentamente Fugaku se levantó, antes de salir de la oficina termina diciendo. –Yo confío en usted y aunque no crea que haya sido capaz de hacer eso no puedo hacer nada.

Su teléfono sonó indicándole que era su padre el emisor de la misma. Un poco asustada contestó.

–¿Si?

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Hinata? –El tono de rabia adherido a sus palabras, Hinata se sintió pequeña ante el teléfono.

–Yo no… –Fue interrumpida.

–¿En qué me equivoqué? –Su tono ahora era la decepción total. Sintió ganas de llorar.

–Padre yo no…

–¡Cállate! Te vendrás a la casa inmediatamente. No te críe para que fueras una cualquiera que se acuesta con el jefe. Te lo dije, no sirves para nada, eres una inútil.

–… –No tenía palabras.

–Te espero en dos días más.

–N-no. –Sacó fuerzas desde su interior.

–¿Qué?

–N-no m-me iré de a-aquí p-padre.

–… Hmp. Has lo que quieras… –Dudó un momento. –Ya no me interesará.

–H-hai. N-no se preocupe estaré b-bien.

Al finalizar la llamada lo único que le quedó por hacer es rendirse al llanto. Le costó mucho conseguir el trabajo, no podía irse. Menos a su casa donde la tratan como una inútil.

–¡No! –Salió de la oficina y comenzó a correr, solo quería llorar, estar sola, reflexionar. Corría a todo lo que le daban las fuerzas, no le importó nadie ni se fijó en el momento en que Itachi la vio y llamó. Uchiha confundido comenzó a seguirla pero ella ni caso le hacía. Solo cuando ella disminuyo el paso, a unas cuadras lejos de la empresa la logró alcanzar, la llamó nuevamente pero ella parecía ida. Cuando llegó al lado de la morena la tomó de los hombros, ella lo notó, pero aún estaba lejos, tenía los ojos rojos y por su cara blanca habían rastros de lágrimas, no entendía el porqué de sus lágrimas.

–Hinata-san. –Llamaba una y otra vez, sentía que ella le observaba pero no le miraba. Confundido aún solo pudo abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas para darle a entender que sea lo que sea que en esos momentos les pasase estaba con ella. Pronto sintió las manos de ella apoyarse en su pecho y aferrarse a él, sentía su respiración entrecortada, sentía cómo lloraba.

–Itachi-san… Ya no puedo más.

Comprensivo como siempre Itachi le abrazó acariciándole los azulinos cabellos dándole una especie de consuelo silencioso. La llevó lentamente hasta una silla de un banco en la plaza que estaba atravesando la calle. Sintió cómo ella cabeceó un momento en su pecho para darse cuenta de que ella estaba completamente dormida. Con una sonrisa en sus labios la tomó en brazos llevándola a su auto, se dirigió a su departamento donde la depositó en su cama y tapó con sus sábanas. Se dirigió de vuelta al trabajo, debía volver.

Hinata al despertar y darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en un lugar conocido se asustó, pero al ver en el buró de la habitación la foto de la familia Uchiha pudo darse una idea de dónde se encontraba. Una nota de parte de Itachi la sorprendió, en esta decía lo que le ocurrió, se avergonzó mucho por quedarse dormida en el pecho del Uchiha. Salió en dirección a su departamento asegurándose de dejar todo bien cerrado.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke que llevaba gran parte de la mañana y día entero buscando a Hinata quien estaba absolutamente desaparecida se encontró con su hermano que al notar la cara de preocupación entendió qué buscaba su pequeño hermano.

–Hinata-san está en mi departamento.

–Qué.

–Al parecer algo malo le pasó. Lloró en mis hombros hasta quedarse dormida, la lleve a mi departamento donde seguro debe continuar durmiendo.

–Pero esta mañana estaba de lo más bien. –Dijo extrañado. –Padre la mandó a llamar y desde ese momento no la he visto.

–Entonces vamos a hablar con él ¿Te parece?

Espero hasta que su hermano asintió con la cabeza para ponerse en marcha, encontraron a Fugaku en su oficina pensativo.

–Padre, necesito saber si tú conoces qué le ocurrió a la señorita Hyuga. –Habló cortésmente Itachi.

Dudó un momento antes de confesar. –Lamentablemente la señorita Hyuga ha sido despedida. –Y esta última palabra les calló como un gran balde de agua fría a los dos hermanos Uchiha afectando mayormente al menor.

–¡Qué!

–Padre, esto debe ser una broma…

–Me temo que no lo es. La señorita Hyuga rompió una regla muy importante en esta empresa.

–¿De qué hablas padre? –Espetó Sasuke indignado.

–Solo miren… –Les pasó la revista. Los dos hermanos quedaron impactados por la noticia.

–Pero... Esto es mentira, padre… –Sasuke solo quería explicar el mal entendido.

–Y te creo pero no puedo hacer nada. Ya conversé con los consejeros de la empresa y a votación unánime decidieron despedirla.

–Pero no pueden… –Sasuke aún no podía creerlo.

–Padre por lo menos no la echéis hasta que consiga nuevo trabajo…

–Yo me encargaré de eso. El viernes es el último día que trabaje para nosotros porque será transferida a la empresa de los Uzumaki, conversé del caso con Minato-san y él me propuso el intercambio porque también habían problemas en su empresa por la secretaria de su hijo. Pero la tipa era realmente mala solo quería el dinero. Sasuke quedará nuevamente solo, espero que pronto te podamos conseguir una nueva secretaria.

Sasuke no daba más era mucha información, era muy chocante todo esto. _Hinata ya no estaría con él. Se iría, le dejaría…_ Eso era lo único que podía pensar. Salió de la oficina rápidamente dirigiéndose a su auto y partió rápidamente al departamento de Itachi. Quería, no. Debía conversar con ella, decirle que no permitiría que se la llevasen.

Tocó mil veces la puerta, pero al parecer Hinata ya no se encontraba dentro. Solo pudo ir a su departamento rendido. Necesitaba encontrar una solución, para aclarar todo, para dar a entender que ella no era así y que… _Él era el que quería que estuviesen juntos…_

-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días en la empresa fueron realmente incómodos, ni Hinata ni Sasuke se atrevieron a tocar el tema por temor a la reacción del otro. Hinata pensaba que Sasuke no tenía idea de nada y prefería dejarlo todo así, no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz el moreno a su lado si se enterase. Por su parte Sasuke no quería hablarle del tema hasta que encontrase una solo una pequeña oportunidad de dejarla a su lado, se desveló cada día desde que supo la noticia tratando de planear algo pero nada era posible y se sentía frustrado por eso.

El gran viernes Hinata quiso aclarar todo acercándosele al moreno que llevaba casi todo el día cabeceado de sueño.

–Sasuke-san yo necesito hablarle de algo importante.

–Te irás ¿verdad?

–¿Eh? Acaso… ¿Ya lo sabía?

–Hmp. Y no tienes idea de lo cansado que estoy de tanto pensarlo.

–Pensar qué.

–El hecho de que te irás y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. –_Oh no, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse._

–Yo…

–Hinata yo… Te quiero. –Y lentamente se acercó hasta donde la morena se encontraba con las mejillas coloreadas y finalizó con el tan ansiado deseo secreto de los dos. Un tierno pero significativo beso.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el beso, los dos se separaron asustados, con el corazón latiéndoles a todo ritmo y sus mejillas de rosa. Fugaku entró cuando estimó que sus golpes fueron oídos.

–Señorita Hyuga la necesito para comenzar con los papeleos de su intercambio.

–… H-hai. C-con permiso Sasuke-san. –Y Sasuke solo pudo observar cómo la morena se alejaba cada vez más de él. Tuvo el presentimiento de que la estaba perdiendo para siempre, pero él no lo permitiría.

-.-.-.-

El día Lunes Hinata se encontraba en la entrada de la empresa que sería su nuevo trabajo. Todos la miraban con caras raras, todos chismoteaban sobre su llegada, no sabía a quién hablarle. Solo se acercó a la recepcionista, pero esta al levantar la mirada no la miró a ella, sino a algo que estaba al parecer detrás de ella. La chiquilla dio una reverencia formal de saludo, Hinata que seguía sin entender nada al darse la vuelta pudo observar un hombre joven, de bello cuerpo, con una melena rubia, unos ojos azules como el cielo y unas marcas en las mejillas tan características e inolvidables.

–¡Vaya! Que sorpresa verte nuevamente Hinata. –La recorrió con la mirada estudiando su atuendo. –No me digas que… ¿Serás mi nueva secretaria Dattebayo?

Con los ojos abiertos a más dar. –¡N-naruto-kun!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 10:

Naruto se llevó a Hinata de la mano conduciéndola a su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Después de enseñarle todo lo básico la invitó a entrar en su oficina en donde habían dos sillones y cada uno se sentó en el correspondiente quedando sus miradas fijas en el otro.

–¡Pero que linda estás Hinata Dattebayo! ¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo? –No tardó en hablar el rubio.

–Eh, yo e-eh e-estado… Yo. –¡Maldición! a pesar de los años nunca se le quitaría la vergüenza y los nervios ante el rubio que tenía enfrente.

–Sigues siendo tan tímida como antes ¿eh? –La miró subiendo y bajando las cejas rápidamente, las mejillas de la morena se comenzaron a teñir de un leve rosa. –Y solo conmigo, como siempre jeje. –Ahora las mejillas y cara de Hinata estaban completamente rojas

–N-no ya n-no es a-así. –Pero por el tartamudeo nadie le creería.

–Hum. Como tú digas. –Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en la cara del rubio y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír levemente también.

–Naruto-kun. Me alegro de trabajar c-contigo. –Hinata hiso una leve reverencia, estaba por retirarse cuando la voz del rubio le hiso detenerse.

–Yo también.

La primera semana pasó tan normal, se llevaron bien. Naruto de repente hacía bromas y Hinata solo le respondía con risitas tiernas o regañándolo suavemente. A mitad de la segunda semana más o menos Naruto la llamó a su oficina, se alarmó un poco, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que ella había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido, n podía ser ella el problema. Al entrar vio a Naruto un tanto… ¿Nervioso?

–Hinata. Yo… Te he llamado porque. –No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar. –Pues yo no… –Hinata no entendía a dónde estaba llegando todo eso solo lo miraba con curiosidad. –Yo sé que es tarde pero… Yo he pensado en lo que me dijiste. –El rostro de Naruto estaba completamente rojo, Hinata aún no entendía nada. –M-me refiero a tu… Confesión.

Hinata quedó completamente sorprendida y avergonzada. Ahora que comprendía, al principio no captaba mucho la situación porque en parte ese día fue el día más feliz y el más triste en su corta vida de estudiante. Quiso olvidar tanto ese día que con el tiempo lo logró, pero ahora Naruto volvía a recordárselo y ella no reconocía si el volver a recordar le traía tristeza o felicidad.

Había esperado tanto ese día, el último día de clases en el cual se le declararía al amor de su infancia y adolescencia, después que toda la ceremonia de despedida terminase llamó al rubio diciéndole que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Naruto aceptó de buena gana, Hinata no era su amiga, pero no le caía mal. Al momento de confesar todo lo que su corazón sentía él solo la miraba sorprendido y de a poco se fue sonrojando. Nunca había imaginado que ella sintiese todo eso por él. Hinata al ver que él no le respondía nada y solo se le quedaba mirando tratando de diluir la información nueva se sintió pésimo, tenía ganas de llorar pero esperaría por lo menos irse a la paz de su hogar y encerrarse en su pieza a desahogar todos sus males. Solo quería hacer una última cosa antes de largarse, lentamente se acercó al rubio que estaba completamente estático y rozó sus labios con los de él en un beso que expresaba todo su sentir y al mismo tiempo la despedida entre los dos adolescentes.

Al volver a la realidad Hinata solo quiso estar lejos. –Y-yo no quiero hablar ese tema Naruto-kun. Con permiso. –Salió a paso rápido de la oficina dejando a Naruto un poco desilusionado.

No volvieron a hablar del tema y casi ni hablaron en todo el día. Todo quedó claro para Naruto, lo había arruinado todo. Pero no perdería las esperanzas, debía contestarle algo y por lo persistente que es lo haría a como dé lugar.

Al terminar el día Hinata notó que Naruto la estaba siguiendo, de hecho desde la salida del trabajo la venía llamando pero ella salió corriendo casi al notarlo venir en su dirección. Se subió a un taxi y esperó perderlo de vista, a esa hora habían muchos taxis en la calle, sería imposible si él reconociese cuál es el correcto y la siguiese siquiera.

Un poco más relajada y como no tenía tanto dinero para pagar más el taxi se bajó en la plaza principal de su barrio. El departamento estaba como a tres cuadras más, además quería estar sola, pensar en todo. Recordó a Sasuke, la última vez que lo vio y su beso. Sonrió, se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo ahora. Recordó que por el primer día de trabajo sabía dónde vivía, pero ¿Él querría verla? Quiso ir a verlo y saber si lo del beso fue real, pero…

–¡Hinata! –_Esa voz..._ Al darse vuelta vio a lo lejos a Naruto corriendo en su dirección.

-.-.-.-

Había pasado toda la maldita semana y estos días mirando su teléfono, esperando siquiera una llamada de su parte, pero nada. Se sentía un poco cursi esperando que Hinata le llamase. –Debería ser al revés –Se dijo en un bufido.

Quería llamarla pero ¿Ella querría hablarle siquiera? ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría bien en la nueva empresa? Por lo que supo era de los Uzumaki, conocía la empresa, pero ¿Cómo buscarla si era tan grande como la de los Uchiha? ¿Querría ella verle? Bufó nuevamente pensando todas las cursilerías que pasaban por su mente. Él no era así, si quería algo lo conseguía, el beso que se dieron la última vez fue real. Lo sintió real, los dos lo querían. Cerrando los ojos, se tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos recordando el momento en el que se le confesó por segunda vez a ella.

Escuchó un sonido de obturador de cámara fotográfica. Al abrir sus ojos encontró a Itachi al lado de él aguantándose a más dar las ganas de estallar en risas. _¿En qué momento entró_? –Hermanito sí que eres cursi. Le mostraré la foto a mamá y a mis amigos de Akatsuki. –Akatsuki era como se llamaba el grupo de amigos de Itachi desde pequeños inventaron su grupito jugando a ser ninjas. Él también jugó con sus dos amigos pero el más fascinado con la idea era su mejor amigo que al escuchar que jugarían a los ninjas de sus ojos salían estrellitas de emoción.

–¡Itachi! –Y como si fueran pequeños nuevamente Sasuke salió corriendo detrás de Itachi con una cara de odio profundo. Itachi no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas limpias que hacían eco por todo el departamento provocando más el odio de Sasuke. De un momento a otro Itachi se dio la vuelta dejando un poco sorprendido a Sasuke, era él el que perseguía, pero la mirada maliciosa que le dio su hermano hiso que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna. No alcanzo a entender mucho cuando Itachi se le tira encima haciéndole cosquillas, Sasuke se sorprendió, intentó luchar pero las cosquillas eran irresistibles.

-.-.-.-

Naruto se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, no quería verle, no después de recordar todo. Así que, como su departamento estaba cerca comenzó a correr también. Al diablo el meditar tranquilamente, al diablo el hecho de que sus pies tenían un dolor de infiernos por los tacos Hinata salió corriendo las tres cuadras esperando perder de vista al rubio que había causado tantas alegrías y tristezas en su juvetud.

Por un segundo se sintió una cobarde, pero sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza al pensar en todas las veces que lloró por él. ¿No comprendía acaso que ella ya había entendido que él nunca la querría? ¿Por qué recordarle de nuevo tanto dolor?

Entró al ascensor y al momento de cerrar sus puertas sintió alivio y algo de temor al reconocer que Naruto la había alcanzado y en ese momento estaba entrando al recinto. Solo podía esperar que el no supiese o se enterase en qué piso vivía.

Al abrirse las puertas en el piso indicado vio todo el pasillo vacío y se sintió aliviada. Más tranquila caminó lentamente hacia su puerta, estaba sacándole el seguro a la puerta cuando siente una presencia a sus espaldas y una mano se posiciona a la altura de su cabeza en la puerta tratando de arrinconarla.

–Hinata necesito hablar contigo y no acepto un no.

Había olvidado lo persistente que era el rubio. Suspirando soltó un. –Está bien.

-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo. Gracias nuevamente por todo el apoyo, los reviews, los follows y los favoritos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 11:

Hiso pasar a Naruto al departamento, le ofreció agua. Estaban sentados frente a frente en los sillones mirándose. Él con determinación y ella un poco nerviosa.

–Hinata, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Hinata solo suspiró, con la mirada en cualquier cosa inerte en el lugar. Sabía lo que vendría, él se sentía culpable y a pesar de ser negativa necesitaba darle una respuesta, así era él. –Pero necesito responderte. –Sonrió amargamente. Lo conocía muy bien. –Encuentro que eres una mujer grandiosa, eres admirable, linda, inteligente. Cualquiera querría estar contigo. Me siento muy mal de no haberte respondido nada, pero en ese tiempo me interesaba alguien más. –Hinata se sorprendió, había un rumor de que el rubio estaba enamorado de alguien pero como no se confirmó decidió no creer para mantener sus esperanzas de poder conquistarlo algún día. –Desde ese día pienso en cómo una chica como tú se pudo fijar en mí, de hecho aún no lo entiendo jeje. –Naruto se rascaba suavemente la mejilla con un dedo en señal de nerviosismo. –Pero ese no es el tema. Te quiero agradecer por tu cariño en esos tiempos y pedir una oportunidad conmigo. –Sentencio serio.

Hinata que justo había tomado un sorbo de agua casi la escupe en la cara de Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso quería una oportunidad con ella?

–¿P-por qué?

–Porque me eh dado cuenta de la valiosa persona que siempre tuve a mi lado.

Recordó lo que él dijo de la chica que le gustaba, quizás como la tipa no le tomó en cuenta, él venía ahora a pedirle un chance. Astutamente preguntó. –¿Y la c-chica que te gustaba? –Al ver en la cara del rubio un poco de sorpresa y luego vergüenza todo quedó claro para ella.

–Ella se fue. De todas maneras no tenía oportunidad con ella, está comprometida. –Dijo algo melancólico. Hace años que no sabía de _ella_, hasta que supo lo de su compromiso, la intentó olvidar, supuso que lo logró pues la distancia entre ellos los terminó separando. Se había enfocado principalmente en los estudios y su vida. Apareció Hinata en su vida, le hiso recordar el pasado. El tenerla cerca todos los días le hiso pensar en lo estúpido que había sido de no aceptar sus sentimientos en el momento. Tanto pensaba en ella durante esta semana que pudo darse cuenta que Hinata le gustaba.

–Lo siento Naruto-kun. Pero en ese tiempo sufrí mucho por ti. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

–No volverás a sufrir Hinata, te cuidaré, lo prometo. –Insistió.

–No, Naruto-kun.

–Prométeme tan solo que lo pensarás. –Era su última carta a favor.

Suspiró rendida ante la insistencia. –Lo haré.

-.-.-.-

Después de que Itachi se fue hacia su casa retomó sus pensares en Hinata y se prometió que si ella no se comunicaba con él durante el día de mañana estaba seguro que él personalmente la iría a buscar a la empresa de los Uzumaki aunque se demorase todo el día o tuviera que hacer un escándalo hasta encontrarla. Nadie podía dejarle plantado pensando cursilerías y ni siquiera llamarle una vez y salir vivo de esta.

Decide salir un momento a caminar. Necesitaba tener un momento a solas. Recordó el pasado e inevitablemente a _ella. _Se preguntó qué sería ahora de su vida, hace tiempo no la ve. Comparó la situación pasada y la actual. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus delgados labios. Hinata era distinta, _ella_ era distinta, la situación y los problemas también.

Por la mañana del siguiente día Sasuke se encontraba leyendo un relato romántico dramático sobre un chico que volvía después de un mes porque no soportaba estar lejos de su amada. Se sentía estúpido por leer esas cursilerías, pero si iba a buscar a Hinata hoy a la empresa Uzumaki debía conocer un poco más del tema. De vez en cuando miraba a todos sus alrededores atento a cualquier sonido extraño, no quería que Itachi le sorprendiese con todas estas cursilerías nuevamente.

Se asusta al escuchar el tono de llamada de su teléfono celular. Por el nerviosismo que le provocó la sorpresa repentina de la llamada ni miró el remitente dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas al desgraciado que casi le provoca un infarto.

–Qué. –Dijo en tono osco.

–¿S-sasuke-san? –¿Eh? No puede ser, ella…

–¿H-hinata?

–Hai. Sasuke-san, perdóneme si le he interrumpido algo yo no…

–No, para nada. No te preocupes. –Las palabras le salían rápidamente. Una sonrisa boba adornaba su cara.

–Gracias Sasuke-san yo.

–Deja los formalismos.

–Eh.

–Deja el "-san"

–Oh, perdón Sasuke-s… Digo, Sasuke-kun. –Al pronunciar el "-kun" sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda completa. –Yo necesitaba hablar con usted. Necesito aclarar _algo._ –Entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería: El beso.

–Hmp. Yo también quería aclarar _eso_ contigo

–H-hai. –Pudo sentir el nerviosismo en su voz.

–¿Te parece si te voy a buscar?

–Mm… Preferiría ir yo a buscarlo a la hora de almuerzo.

–Hmp. Te estaré esperando entonces.

Colgó. Esperó unos segundos, miró a todo su alrededor hasta comprobar por milésima vez que se encontraba solo y estalló en alegría. Tenía ganas de gritar, saltar pero guardó su compostura y pronto volvió al trabajo.

-.-.-.-

Estuvo distraída todo el día pensando en Sasuke, Naruto y su futuro. A la salida se escabulló entre la gente, estaba segura de que el rubio la había seguido. Ya completamente segura de que no venía pudo caminar tranquila en dirección a la empresa Uchiha.

Al llegar hiso llamar al moreno. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. No quería que ese sentimiento que se formó mientras trabajaba ahí se esfumara. No podría aceptar fácilmente el rechazo si ahora él lo hacía.

Unas fuertes manos le agarraron del brazo y la condujeron velozmente hacia un lugar oscuro y vacío de esa gran empresa. Asustada intentó reconocer algo pero definitivamente no conocía al tipo.

–¿Usted es la señorita Hyuga? –Preguntó con voz gruesa.

–S-si.

–En unos momentos más vendrá Uchiha-san. –Dijo mirando hacia todas direcciones esperando la llegada de su jefe. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente mientras pasaba el tiempo. Deseaba verlo.

Cuando pudo divisar al Uchiha sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa, sentía que su corazón estallaría en ese instante. Creía que él también podría escuchar ese martilleo tan fuerte. Con su porte elegante caminó hasta quedar en frente a la Hyuga, mirándola durante lo que ellos consideraron una eternidad.

–Señor, me voy. Cualquier cosa llámeme. –Interrumpió dispuesto a irse el empleado.

–Hmp. –Estaba tan aturdido que ni se fijó que ese tipo seguía ahí.

Su mirada negra se posó nuevamente en la perlada de Hinata, intentando leerla. No consiguiéndolo, ella era toda una caja de sorpresas. Lo tenía completamente hechizado, estaba seguro. No sabía si ella conocía ese poder sobre él pero estaba seguro que muy pronto lo descubriría.

Lentamente posó su pálida mano por las suaves mejillas rosadas por el nerviosismo de la Hyuga, acariciando lentamente, produciendo un hormigueo en ambos. Hinata no pudo más y aunque se viese tonta no le importó nada y se lanzó en un abrazo con el moreno que se asustó al principio pero al comprender solo pudo corresponder al abrazo necesitadamente, como si ella fuese un espejismo que en cualquier momento se iría.

Se separaron solo un momento para mirarse los labios y caer en un beso. Un beso que estaba de más explicar apasionado. Liberando todo el amor, todo lo que se extrañaron cuando no estuvieron juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 12:

Al terminar el tan añorado beso de reencuentro juntaron sus frentes mirándose como los dos enamorados que eran. El momento fue interrumpido por una llamada al celular de Sasuke.

–Diga.

–Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo.

–Itachi, ahora no.

–Necesito decírtelo cara a cara.

–No, ahora no puedo. –Y cortó.

Tomó a Hinata de la mano y juntos salieron en su auto hasta Suna, donde pasaron tantas cosas. En la arena se besaron durante horas, no tenían ni hambre, solo sus besos. Ya pasadas las tres de la tarde sus estómagos rugieron y compraron algo rápido, comieron y siguieron con su sesión de besos. Hinata sentía que todo eso era como una ilusión, definitivamente amaba a Sasuke, no importaba la distancia, no importaba nada, solo su amor.

–Te amo.

–Yo a ti. –Respondió Hinata dándole un pequeño beso.

Como si fueran niños nuevamente jugaron con las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla tirándose agua y persiguiéndose, como siempre que estaba con Sasuke no le importó nadie a su alrededor, para ella solo estaban los dos ahí. Se quedaron ahí hasta la puesta de sol, hasta la noche y pagando una noche en un hotel se proclamaron amor eterno entre las sábanas.

Ya amaneciendo, al darse cuenta de la hora salieron disparados hacia el auto del Uchiha, terminando de vestirse ahí durante al trayecto hacia Konoha. La dejó en la puerta del edificio donde vivía, subió las escaleras corriendo, ya debía estar trabajando.

Al llegar al pasillo notó que Naruto estaba en la puerta de su departamento dormido y con la ropa del día anterior. Intentó despertarlo, cuando él la vio sus ojos adoptaron un gran brillo y la abrazó.

–Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo o que te habían raptado. No sabes lo feliz que me siento. –Declaró el rubio aun abrazándola.

–N-no Naruto-kun. Perdóname a mí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque soy una irresponsable. –Unas lágrimas se asomaron por la opalina cara de la Hyuga. Se sentía mal, Naruto se preocupó por ella, en cambio ella estaba con Sasuke en Suna.

–Hum, nada de eso Hinata-chan. Si quieres te doy este día libre.

–N-no.

–Entonces ¿Puedo por lo menos dormir aquí?, estar en esa posición incómoda por horas cansa mucho…

–S-si, por supuesto.

–Ahora sí te doy el día libre, necesito que me cuides jeje. –Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna que le dio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Entraron e invitó a Naruto hacia su pieza, este calló dormido como un bebé al instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

–Probablemente Naruto-kun dormirá todo el día. Después le prepararé una sopita.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke al llegar a la empresa ya bañado y presentable miró su celular. Tenía 50 llamadas perdidas de Itachi, 30 de su madre y 10 de su padre.

–Vengo todos los días y casi ninguno me llama, me pierdo uno y tengo mil llamadas perdidas, tsk.

Al entrar a su oficia se encontró con la presencia de dos personas, su hermano y su madre.

–Te estábamos esperando. Dónde estabas.

–Salí.

–Sasuke-chan… –Ese tono preocupado de Mikoto no le agradaba para nada.

–Qué ocurre.

–Tu padre está como loco organizando todo para la boda.

–¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?

–La tuya. –Dijo Itachi.

–Pero yo no me voy a casar. _–"¿Cómo supieron que pasé la noche con Hinata? No le propuse matrimonio, solo estamos saliendo aún"_ pensó.

–Verás… Ella está aquí, volvió Sasuke. –Dijo Itachi.

–¿Ella?

–Sakura…

–¡Cuándo!

–Cuando te llamé por primera vez.

–Fue ayer al medio día, tu padre apenas se enteró se reunió con ella y le pidió que cumpliera su palabra. Ella está aquí para casarse contigo.

–Yo… Yo no puedo casarme ahora.

–Habrías evitado todo esto si me hubieses escuchado cuando te llame por primera vez y te hubieras reunido con ella para aclarar todo.

–Tsk.

–¿Qué hacías ayer que era tan importante?

–Estaba con Hinata. –Aclaró un poco sonrojado.

–Oh, esa chica tan linda. –Dijo alegre Mikoto. –Pero lo malo es que ahora no podrás estar más con ella, porque te casarás con Sakura-chan.

–Debe haber alguna manera de impedir todo esto…

–Intentaré convencer a Fugaku con Itachi, tú habla con Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan.

–Está bien.

Era increíble cómo cambió su vida en este poco tiempo. Conoció a Hinata y se enamoró, cuando se separaron fue lo peor, se reencontraron, todo iba de maravillas y tenía que aparecer su padre con su obsesionado tema de que tenía que casarse.

–De seguro amenazó a Sakura para eso.

No logró dar con el actual paradero de su "prometida" así que al final del día decidió ir en busca de Hinata para contarle todo lo sucedido, esperaba que lo apoyara y ayudara a encontrar una solución.

-.-.-.-

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Hinata estaba preparando la sopita para Naruto que continuaba durmiendo en su pieza, sentía tanto cansancio que decidió ir a bañarse antes de que el rubio despertase y la encontrara toda sudada. Estaban en pleno verano y hacía mucho calor. Disfrutó del baño sin prisa, pues la sopa se demoraría algo de tiempo, mucho más si la dejó a fuego lento.

Naruto se despertó algo sudado, decidió sacarse algo de ropa y quedó en pantalones de trabajo con una camiseta sin mangas, su cabello totalmente desordenado. Estaba a punto de arreglarselo cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de su actividad, llamó a Hinata pero esta al parecer había salido porque no había ruido afuera de su pieza, concluyó que quizás Hinata salió a comprar algo y se le olvidaron las llaves. De manera rápida se levantó, no importándole que estuviera con esas fachas, total era la dueña del departamento la que estaba afuera y abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un chico, un moreno de piel pálida que se sorprendió tanto como él al verse así tan de repente.

–¿Naruto?

–¿Sasuke?

–Perdón, creo que me equivoqué de departamento, otro día te visito dobe. –Estaba dándose la vuelta cuando escucha.

–Este no es mi departamento. Es de Hinata-chan.

Su sorpresa fue gigante al descubrir que no se había equivocado de departamento, _"pero qué diablos hace Naruto en el departamento de mi Hinata y qué tipo de relación tienen estos como para que él la llame "Hinata-chan"_. Todo era tan rápido, se puso celoso, colérico. _"¿Por qué estaba en el departamento de su Hinata sudado y desarreglado…?"_

–¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

–Eso me pregunto yo.

–Vine a conversar con ella ¿Y tú?

–Yo me quedé a dormir acá por el día. –Esto terminó por detonar la bomba de paciencia que tenía Sasuke. –¿Qué relación tienes con Hinata-chan? –Preguntó inocentemente.

–¿Qué relación tienes tú con Hinata? Maldito dobe. –Dijo Sasuke antes de lanzarse a los combos con el que fue su mejor amigo en la infancia y rival.

Naruto, al igual que Sasuke se defendió y por la gran pelea y los golpes estaban dejando la grande en el departamento de la pobre Hinata, que apenas sintió el ruido salió preocupada del baño e intentó vestirse rápidamente por posibles ladrones encontrándose al menor de los Uchiha y su actual jefe Uzumaki peleando por razones desconocidas.

–¡Basta! –Sasuke al ver a Hinata con la ropa un poco desacomodada y mojada (recién salió del baño) terminó por pasarse una serie de escenas algo subidas de tono entre ella y Naruto. Se sintió traicionado, se sintió fatal. –¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Dijo al interponerse entre los dos cuerpos masculinos llenos de moretones a su lado.

–Venía a contarte algo. Pero al parecer estabas entretenida con este.

–¿Qué? Sasuke… ¿De qué hablas?

–Mírate. Toda desarreglada, que rápido me cambiaste, –Dijo irónico. –ayer nada más gritabas mi nombre entre gemidos y ahora te revuelcas con… –No pudo terminar la frase al sentir la gran bofetada que Hinata le dio.

–No sé qué diablos te sucede Sasuke Uchiha. Pero preferiría que desaparecieras de mi vista por un buen tiempo.

–Con gusto. Quédate con este dobe, les deseo lo mejor. –Dijo antes de retirarse y dejarlos completamente solos, con todo el desorden.

Naruto que seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada, ni el por qué ellos se conocían, ni el por qué Sasuke dijo eso… Definitivamente era el más perdido en toda la historia. Miró a Hinata que aunque le estaba dando la espalda se notaba que estaba llorando, se acercó lentamente hasta ella y le dijo.

–No entiendo mucho todo esto pero perdóname Hinata-chan, siento que de alguna manera fue mi culpa.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, estaba llorando a mares, pero con una sonrisa que le dejo anonadado le dijo.

–No te p-preocupes Naruto-kun, yo soy la t-tonta aquí. Yo debería p-pedirte perdón.

–Nada de eso… Déjame ayudarte a ordenar este desorden.

–G-gracias Naruto-kun.

Juntos dejaron el departamento como nuevo, Hinata se tuvo que bañar nuevamente por el polvo levantado, Naruto también se dio una ducha rápida. Hinata sirvió la sopita que por pura suerte no se le quemó y cenaron juntos. Le curó con mucho amor los moretones que el Uchiha le hiso y le invitó a dormir nuevamente en su departamento, dudaba que a esas horas pudiera conducir bien. De todas formas mañana sería fin de semana, así que no había trabajo.

Se acostaron juntos, Naruto no tenía tanto sueño, porque durmió todo el día, así que se dedicó a observar la dulce cara de Hinata al dormir acariciándole los azulinos cabellos de vez en cuando.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 13:

–¡Sasuke!

Escuchaba a la distancia, mas no entendía dónde estaba. Todo era tan borroso…

–¡Sasuke!

La voz… De Itachi, reconoció. Sus oscuros ojos intentaban reaccionar pero estaba tan mareado que no podía. Sus fuerzas estaban en su límite.

Siente cómo es cargado cual saco de papas. Tiene ganas de vomitar pero se las aguanta, era un Uchiha, no se mostraba débil ante nadie. Itachi lo entró en el auto, lo último que supo fue que su hermano lo conducía hacia casa. Todo lo demás es negro….

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando su cuerpo fue remojado en agua congelada. Itachi estaba a su lado, afuera de la tina con un balde vacío en las manos. Cogió otro balde y se lo tiró en todo el cuerpo despertándolo nuevamente.

–¡Ya basta!

–¿Cómo se te ocurre emborracharte?

–No te importa.

–Sabes que sí. No le diré a mamá nada pero por favor responde el por qué.

–Porque quise.

–Se suponía que hablarías con Hinata-san. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sabía que su hermano no era tonto, era el mejor de los genios de hecho –a los ojos de Sasuke -. Bufó mirando hacia el rincón intentando evadir responder. Ni tonto ni perezoso Itachi cogió un balde nuevo y sin que Sasuke se diese cuenta lo roció nuevamente en todo el cuerpo ya frío de su hermano asustándolo en el acto.

–¡Itachi…! –Sasuke arrastró la palabra con los dientes pegados.

–Contesta.

–Hnn. Hinata ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros... Dejémoslo así.

–De qué hablas, ayer nada más te sonrojaste a hablar de ella… Algo pasó en el lapsus que ibas a hablar con ella ¿Terminaron?

–No… Técnicamente ella…

–¿Te dejó?

–Parecido… Estaba con Naruto en su departamento. Los pille en el acto.

–¿Con Naruto-kun?

–Tsk. Sí, con el dobe.

–Y qué… ¿Los viste haciéndolo?

–Tsk… No.

–¿Entonces?

–Ellos se veían muy cercanos. Él le dice "Hinata-chan". –Intentando imitar la voz del rubio Uzumaki.

–¿Y eso es suficiente para dejarla?

–Yo… ¿Qué relación pueden tener esos dos que no fuese… – Fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de Itachi. –¿De qué te ríes?

–De ti estúpido, celoso y tonto hermano menor.

–Por qué. –Espetó furioso.

–Es obvio que Hinata-san sea cercana a Naruto-kun… Él es su jefe.

La cara de sorpresa que puso Sasuke fue tan divertida para Itachi que se aseguró de guardarla en su mente para molestarlo algún día. Si no tuviera las manos tan mojadas le sacaría la foto para mostrársela a los de Akatsuki pero ese no era el momento… Se levantó, le dejó una toalla cerca y se retiró dejando a un Sasuke con la boca aún abierta reflexionando todas las idioteces que le dijo a Hinata por sus estúpidos celos...

–Yo no sabía…

-0-

Despertó con el cuerpo calentito, reconfortada. Miró a su lado para encontrar la cara babeante como un bebé de Naruto al dormir. Sonrió un poco, el rubio dormía mucho y se veía tierno a los ojos de Hinata. Había llorado ayer a causa de su pelea con el Uchiha. Y Naruto la había consolado hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas que botar. Se sentía tan agradecida de él…

Miró el reloj y se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta lo tarde que era. Se vistió rápidamente y preparó un desayuno rápido. Le dejó una notita a Naruto, a fin de cuentas como era el jefe podía darse el lujo de llegar un poco más tarde incluso. Por si acaso antes de irse, ya lista, peinada, arreglada se acercó a su pieza, donde el rubio dormía como un lirón. Le trató de llamar suavemente, tocándole el hombro, pero ninguna respuesta conseguía del rubio. Después de mucho insistir aplicó más fuerza en sus tocadas de hombro y habló más fuerte, pero nada. Frustrada se levantó y cuando ya se iba a ir la mano morena fue tomada bruscamente por Naruto atrayéndola hacía sí y dejándola sobre su moreno cuerpo.

–¡Na-Naruto-ku-kun!

–¡Oh, perdón Hinata! Creí que eras un ladrón, acabo de despertar y se me había olvidado que estaba aquí Jeje.

–N-no hay p-problema.

Con las mejillas encendidas a más dar Hinata se levantó nuevamente, se arregló lo desarreglado y salió rumbo al trabajo.

En su teléfono no había ni una mísera llamada de Sasuke._ "Pero qué piensas Hinata, ¿acaso esperas que él vuelva?"._ Suspiró sonoramente al conocer que la respuesta era "Sí". Debía olvidarlo, él actuó por los celos y dijo muchas cosas que la hirieron. La trató como una cualquiera… Y eso no lo toleraría.

Ordenó los documentos de Naruto todo el día. El rubio no aparecía por ningún lado. Se empezó a preocupar. Quiso llamarlo, pero después se dijo que a lo mejor tenía algo importante que hacer. Eso la relajó un poco pero se mantuvo preocupada por todo el día.

-0-

–¡Pero qué grande estás Sakura-chan!

–Gracias Mikoto-san.

–No te preocupes. Ven, ya que estás aquí me gustaría pasar contigo un día de chicas. Quiero conversar muchas cosas…

–Hai.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la salida. Estuvieron todo el día en el centro comercial ya sea comprando cosas o simplemente sentadas en las bancas de los grandes jardines del lugar.

–Sakura-chan me gustaría preguntarte algo…

Mikoto interrumpió la plática sobre "cómo gastar bien el dinero" que tenían hace un buen rato.

–Dígame.

–¿Realmente te quieres casar?

–Mmm… Yo sería muy feliz casándome.

–Pero con mi hijo… Si hace tiempo no lo ves.

–Yo creo que sería feliz con Sasuke-kun… Aunque yo no decidí casarme.

–Me imagino… Pero si tuvieras la oportunidad de decidir… ¿Te casarías con él?

Sakura dio un gran suspiro. Tomó un sorbo de su té helado y mirando con toda la sinceridad que tenía a los ojos oscuros de Mikoto le dijo.

–No lo sé… Sasuke-kun fue mi amor desde que yo era pequeña.

–Hnn, si lo recuerdo… Lo perseguías y le dabas muchos abrazos.

A Sakura le apareció un sonrojo por recordar aquella etapa vergonzosa en su vida.

–Sí… Salté de la emoción cuando Fugaku-san hiso el acuerdo de matrimonio con mi padre… Pero, cuando crecimos nos distanciamos cada vez más. Sasuke se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad, en ese tiempo conocí más gente y hubo un chico…

–Oh, ya veo… Estás enamorada…

–N-no… Pero ese chico me molestaba, me tenía harta. A pesar de que le dije una y mil vece que me dejara en paz, él insistía e insistía. Se me declaró y de tanto pensar en él sentimientos nuevos nacieron… Cuando les dije a mis padres aquello, mi padre me mandó a estudiar lejos. Nos fuimos del país.

–Huum.

–No he vuelto a ver ni mucho menos conversar con él. Supongo que ya hiso su vida… Ahora estoy aquí, organizando mi boda con su hijo…

–Entiendo… Vamos, ya debe ser tarde.

–Hai.

Cuando las dos mujeres volvieron a la gran residencia Uchiha Mikoto acompañó a Sakura hacia los baños, ya no recordaba nada de la gran casa. Cuando Sakura apareció en la sala con un vestido verde y sandalias cafés Mikoto admiró la belleza de la joven Haruno. Juntas vieron la televisión relajadas hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

–Mikoto-san yo voy.

–Está bien.

Cuando la Haruno fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos pensaba algún día volver a ver y menos en un lugar así.

–Hola, ¿está Sasuke? –Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa zorruna y los ojos cerrados.

–¿Na-Naruto?

La voz fue tan inconfundible a pesar de los años para Naruto que de inmediato abrió sus azules ojos para reencontrarse con los jades.

–¿S-Sakura-chan?

-0-

Al salir del trabajo la preocupación por el rubio era palpable en Hinata. Se dijo que lo llamaría una vez comprobase que no estuviera en el departamento. Tan ensimismada estaba que no vio los ojos ónix que la seguían desde que salió.

Se fue caminando por la gran plaza de la ciudad, llegaba más rápido. Sus pies dolían un montón y sobre todo a esas horas, que ya se estaba poniendo oscuro.

–Tsk. Todo el día con tacos… ¡Duele mucho!

Exclamó para sí misma. Recordó su frase… Ese chasquido de lenguas era típico de.

–S-Sasuke…

Decidió sentarse en la banca más cercana que encontró y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, tapándose y cerrando los opalinos ojos se dedicó a reflexionar. Quería saber cómo estaba, porqué hiso aquello y… _"–Venía a contarte algo. Pero al parecer estabas entretenida con este."_ Recordó… _"¿Qué era lo que Sasuke le venía a contar en aquel momento_?_"_.

–Hey pero qué hermosa chica ¿no?

–Jeje, y tan solita que está… Hagámosle compañía hermano.

Los dos tipos borrachos se sentaron a cada lado de Hinata que seguía tan perdida como estuvo en todo el día. No fue hasta que un tipo la abrazo que se dio cuenta de todo. Mirando asustada a los dos tipos que la miraban como si fuese comida, intentó levantarse pero se lo impidieron. Le tenían de los brazos y uno empezó a acariciarle lentamente la pierna, eso puso mucho más nerviosa a Hinata que estaba que se desmayaba.

–Déjenla.

Sentenció la fría voz de Sasuke Uchiha apareciendo en frente de todos. Hinata lo miró sorprendida y agradecida.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

–No la dejaremos por que seas algo de ella. Te la devolveremos pronto no te preocu…

–Suéltenla

–Huum ¿Acaso eres su novio?

–Lo único que soy en este momento es un hombre furioso que desea que suelten a su mujer.

–¿Tú mujer?

–Sa-Sasuke…

–Sí, ella es mía así que saquen sus repugnantes manos de encima.

–¿O si no qué?

–Los mataré.

–Míranos temblar de mied…

Pero fue muy tarde porque Sasuke de un solo golpe los dejó del otro lado de la baca y si no fuera porque Hinata intervino estaba segura de que Sasuke los hubiera matado de verdad.

–Ya Sasuke-kun para…

–Hmp…

Se levantó y la miró entera, se notaba cansada y rastros de lágrimas. Sin decir nada como siempre la sorprendió cuando la cargó cual princesa que es rescatada por su príncipe.

–Te dije antes…

–¿Eh?

–Lo de los tacos…

Se sonrojó fuertemente al saber que él aún recordaba lo que le dijo en su estadía en Suna. La cargó hasta llegar al departamento, como era de esperarse Naruto ya no se encontraba ahí. Invitó un vaso de jugo al Uchiha en señal de agradecimiento. Él aceptó sentándose en el sofá mientras pensaba las palabras que utilizaría…

–Hinata… Quiero hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre?

–Lo de ayer yo... –Fue interrumpido.

–No creo que haya mucho que hablar.

–Tsk. Hinata yo no tenía idea de que Naruto era tu jefe… Tienes que comprender que yo… –Fue interrumpido nuevamente.

–El que Naruto sea o no sea mi jefe no amerita que porque lo veas en mi departamento estaba teniendo relaciones conmigo.

–Pero él estaba tan sudado y tú…

–Él me esperó ayer toda la noche cuando fuimos a Suna… Se durmió en mi puerta preocupado, como le dolía la espalda lo invité a que durmiera cómodo en mi cama. Yo me fui a bañar por el calor que había ayer, cuando estoy por terminar escucho un ruido, creí que eran ladrones, salí y me vestí como pude para encontrarlos a ustedes dos peleando sin razón alguna.

–Pero yo no lo sabía…

–Me siento tan mal porque desconfiaste de mí… Vete. Hablaremos en un tiempo más.

Hinata se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, se retiró hacia la cocina donde puso la tetera a calentar agua. Iba prepararse la cena, escuchó la puerta sonar, sabía que se iría, pero por el momento era mejor así. Por mucho que siguiese queriendo al Uchiha él no pudo confiar en ella y eso le dolió. Decidió ducharse antes de que el agua estuviera hervida y se fue a su habitación, no se dio cuenta de que nadie había salido y prosiguió sacándose sus prendas.

Los sigilosos pasos se acercaban tentadoramente a la habitación de la Hyuga, abrió un poco la puerta hasta mirarla, estaba en pura ropa interior. Se relamió los labios sonriendo y se acercó hasta estar detrás de ella. La abrazó de un momento a otro disfrutando su calor corporal mientras ella sufría un gran susto.

–¡Kyaa!

–Sshh. Perdóname.

–¡Sa-Sasuke!

–¿Huum? ¿Dónde está el "–kun"? –Dijo melosamente en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese toda la espalda de Hinata.

–Yo… Ya… Déjame… –Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

–Mírame a los ojos y dímelo…

Hinata se dio la vuelta para mirarlo dispuesta a pedirle que se fuera. Pero sus vocablos fueron detenidos al mirar la cara del Uchiha con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

–Sasu…

–Dímelo… Dímelo y no vuelvo a causarte problemas nunca más… Pero dímelo a la cara por favor.

Su mirada bajó hasta cualquier punto inerte en la habitación, lo mejor sería decirle que se fuera… Lo miró directamente a los ojos decidida.

–Sasuke… Yo… No puedo.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía, no quería dejarlo ir. Lo amaba… Tanto como para ser egoísta y pedirle que se quede con ella, lo quería, lo necesitaba en su vida. No quería que se alejase nunca. Él también correspondió al abrazo, agradecido de que ella no lo echase. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de no pensar nunca más en ella, de irse y no querer estar cerca de ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 14:

Un gemido bajo acabó con el silencioso abrazo de estos dos amantes. Y es que Uchiha había comenzado a repartir dulces y delicados besos robándole el aliento a Hinata, partiendo de los hombros hasta su delicado y blanco cuello. Deteniéndose un largo momento ahí, sintiendo las sensaciones que provocaba en la Hyuga.

–Sasuke … –El nombrado la miró detenidamente, un bello sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Hinata haciéndola ver adorable.

–Hn… Hinata eres hermosa. –Se acercó unos centímetros más acortando la distancia entre ellos, un beso cálido y lento compartieron.

El sonido de la musiquita en el celular de Sasuke los sacó de su momento a solas trayéndolos nuevamente a la realidad. Con un chasquido de lengua rechazó la llamada y apagó el aparato tirándolo a la cama de Hinata que miraba toda esa escena sin decir nada.

Ella quieta y sumisa mirando con cierto temor el cuerpo casi desnudo de aquel ser que amaba. Él acerándose lentamente tal cual felino cazando con una sonrisa. Hinata sentía que de no ser por estar acostada ya se habría desmayado.

Sus manos la recorrieron entera, sacando de su interior pequeños gemidos. Quitando toda la poca ropa puesta en los dos cuerpos. No queriendo quedarse atrás con sus manos delicadas acarició cada músculo duro de aquel hombre encima.

Sus manos se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones recorriendo cada centímetro de piel femenina. Hinata se preguntó cómo él, pudiendo ser tan brusco y a ella tratándola tal bella y delicada rosa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron bloqueados al sentir aquellos dedos entrando en su intimidad. Comprobando sin necesidad alguna lo lista que estaba. Escuchó el ronroneo que Sasuke le dio y sus ojos se cerraron en deleite al escuchar aquel sonido.

Con un beso interminable entró de una sola estocada en ella. Tomando su cuerpo y alma. Proclamándose el único dueño de aquella mujer. La fragancia dulce del coito invadió la habitación.

Los dos cuerpos seguían en su labor. Deleitándose con el disfrute del otro. Podían sentir el orgasmo cerca. Hasta que los dos, juntos, pronunciando el nombre del otro se rindieron ante aquella exquisita sensación.

Rendido dejó caer su cuerpo al lado del de Hinata tomándola de la cintura para que ella se apoyara en su pecho.

–Te amo Sasuke. –Confesó Hinata aun intentando acompasar su agitada respiración.

–Yo también te amo Hinata, sabes que desde antes que tú a mí. –Recordó el Uchiha sintiendo sus latidos rápidos ir más lento cada vez.

Hinata levantó su mirar y al encontrar esos ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna se impulsó un momento hasta besar los labios del portador de aquellas hermosas perlas negras.

Sintió la mano grande y callosa recorrer su espalda. Produciendo un pequeño escalofrío. Sacando un delicado gemido a Hinata.

–N-no puedes q-querer de n-nuevo… –Intentó afirmar algo temerosa.

–Hn. Quiero…–Pronunció relamiéndose los labios. Haciéndolo aún más sexy. –Ahora Hi-na-ta.

Solo pudo temblar ante aquella forma de decir su nombre. Provocando a acceder a todos los caprichos de él. Porque en ese momento esos también eran sus caprichos. Así los dos amantes se rindieron ante el placer disfrutando aquella noche como si fuera la última.

-0-

–¿Dónde demonios está ese chico? –Exclamó furioso, con ganas de lanzar todo al suelo.

–Calma Fugaku. Sasuke-chan ya llegará. –Intentaba tranquilizar a su esposo. El hombre era tan terco…

–Lo he estado llamando. Esto es un verdadero problema. Y no me contesta el teléfono. –Espetó frustrado, sentándose sobre la cama matrimonial.

–Ya, ya… De seguro está ocupado. –Se acercó lentamente hasta donde su esposo estaba sentado.

–¿Ocupado? ¿En qu… –Su habla se vio interrumpida al ver a su hermosa esposa cerca. Tentadoramente cerca…

Mikoto se acercó hasta su terco hombre y le dio un fugaz beso dejándolo con ganas de más. Pero se alejó hasta quedar detrás de él comenzando un rico y suave masaje.

–Mmmh Mikoto… ¿Qué haces? –Ronroneo el Uchiha mayor.

–Te ayudo a bajar las tensiones amor. –Respondió de lo más inocente.

Fugaku mandó todo al carajo y tomó de la cintura a su mujer y la depositó suavemente en la cama ganándose una exclamación de la Uchiha mayor.

–¡Fugaku! Sasuke-chan puede llegar… –Intentó recordar antes de que iniciaran algo que quizás no termine hasta la mañana.

–Ese mocoso llegará mañana. –Dijo acercándose hasta el oído de su mujer.

–P-pero… –Sabía que no tenía esperanzas de escape. Y no es que quisiese escapar…

–Te amo Mikoto. –Susurró suave el hombre en el oído de su mujer ganándose un suspiro por parte de esta.

–Yo también te amo Fugaku, siempre…

Mikoto se deleitó cuando su hombre se quitó la camisa. Aun a sus 47 años Fugaku conservaba una musculatura dura y que le daba un aire maduro. Tentador. Siempre ese hombre se le hiso tentador, nunca había pensado lo contrario.

-0-

Tomando el último sorbo a su copa de vino escuchaba atenta la divertida y loca narración.

–Entonces mi abuelo después me llevó a las aguas termales a ver chicas. Pero yo aún era pequeño, no entendía nada…

–Jajaja, recuerdo a tu abuelo Naruto. –Reía Sakura.

Estaban en un restaurant cenando, pero al parecer se les había hecho tarde.

–Señores, el local cerrará sus puertas pronto. –Interrumpió el joven que les atendía a ellos.

–Oh. Entiendo, perdón dattebayo. Tráiganos la cuenta por favor.

–Cómo usted ordene señor. –Hiso una reverencia y se marchó.

Una vez afuera, un gran viento llegó. Sakura tembló un poco. Había salido con su vestido verde y nada más pensando que regresaría luego. Naruto se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a la Haruno, quien agradeció el gesto con un leve sonrojo.

–Sakura-chan… –Comenzó una vez continuaron su marcha hacia el auto del Uzumaki. –Me alegro que todo esté bien para ti, siendo la prometida del teme… –Dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura notó que esta era falsa, pero no dijo nada.

–Aun no lo he visto.

–Oh, pero no te preocupes, él debe estar con Hin… –Reparó en sus pensamientos… Sasuke se peleó la noche anterior con él por estar en el departamento de Hinata sin razón alguna. Hinata lloró por Sasuke antes de dormir… Eso quería decir que Sasuke tiene algo con Hinata. Sakura es la prometida de Sasuke. Pero aún no se han visto… –Oh, por eso dattebayo… –Se retó mentalmente por no notarlo antes… Sí que era lento.

–¿Naruto? –Intentó llamarle.

–Ese teme… Tengo que hablar con él dattebayo. –Dijo muy concentrado.

–¿Pero ahora no es muy tarde?

–Hmm… Sí. Ahora te iré a dejar.

El camino hasta la mansión Uchiha se hiso algo incómodo. Los dos estaban muy perdidos en sus pensamientos.

El rubio se despidió de ella y no le dio tiempo para siquiera regresarle el abrigo. Porque partió inmediatamente a toda velocidad hacia algún rumbo desconocido para ella, por lo menos.

–Naruto…

Entró en la mansión Uchiha y no vio a nadie despierto a esas horas. Aunque ni Sasuke ni Itachi vivían ahí, de repente se quedaban a compartir con sus padres. Al parecer esta no era la ocasión.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina vertebral al sentir una especie de gemidos y gruñidos provenientes de la habitación de "sus suegros". Lo bueno es que su habitación estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar los ruidos que producían los jefes de la casa.

Tan cansada estaba que solo se lavó la cara, los dientes y se acostó con los mismos ropajes. Incluido el abrigo del rubio con su aroma incorporado.

–Naruto… –Susurró antes de dormirse con la sensación de estar protegida por su rubio.

-.-.-.-

Perdón por no haber actualizado este fic. Estaba disfrutando tanto estas vacaciones que ni ideas tenía cuando me proponía seguir. Pero no se preocupen, ya tengo un nuevo conflicto en este fic.

Sé que querían un lemmon, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer ya que yo misma clasifiqué el fic como T. No puedo ser tan descriptiva :C De todas formas, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Pronto subiré la continuación.

Una vez más, gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión C:


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 16:

Ya a la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó con el sonido de llamada de su celular. Tanteando con su mano sin abrir los ojos aún, intentando encontrar el aparato siguiendo la música.

Al no encontrarlo los abrió perezosamente y una brisa recorriendo su cuerpo le recordó su desnudez. Despertó completamente y miró a su lado no encontrando a nadie al lado suyo.

–Sasuke-kun… –Susurró risueña con un hermoso carmín en sus mejillas.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, al mirarlo noto que ya eran… ¡Las 1:15p.m!

Rápido se levantó y entró en el baño dándose una apurada ducha. Se vistió con un apegado traje rojo y su pelo amarrado "a la rápida", algo desordenado. Tomó un vaso de café con unas galletas horneadas de anteayer y corrió por llegar a su trabajo sin que le retasen –Cosa técnicamente imposible–.

La llamada a su celular era de Naruto. Al entrar en la oficina el rubio le miró algo enojado e impaciente.

–Ya era hora Hinata…

–L-lo siento Naruto-kun. Yo…

–¿Estuviste con Sasuke ayer? –Preguntó o más bien afirmó rápido el rubio mirándola fijamente.

–¿Eh?

–Hinata… ¿Es verdad o no?

–Eh… Hai.

–¿Por qué estabas con él?

–N-Narut…

–¿Tienes alguna relación seria con él?

–Yo… –Pero Naruto no la dejaba siquiera formar una respuesta en su mente siquiera abordándola con otra.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Eh…

–¿Sabes la verdad?

–¿De qu…?

–Hinata responde.

–¡Naruto-kun! –Le calló por fin.

Hinata suspiró antes de contarle. No estaba segura del porqué Naruto le hacía tantas preguntas relacionadas al Uchiha, pero le contaría lo que sabía.

–Yo… Sí, tengo una relación con Sasuke-kun. Ayer, sí estaba con él. –Intentó recordar todas las preguntas que le hiso su jefe pero no recordaba tanto. –Eh… Esto es… Desde que era su secretaria más o menos.

–¿Sabes la verdad?

–¿S-sobre qué? –No comprendía aquel tono de dolor en su voz.

–Sasuke se casará Hinata. –Se sorprendió un poco, pero lo tomó a broma al sentir que Naruto le estaba intentando decir que el Uchiha le pediría matrimonio próximamente a ella…

–N-Naruto-kun no digas esas cosas…

El Uzumaki se le acercó y la tomó de los hombros con algo de fuerza y bruscamente asustándola momentáneamente. Naruto solo la miraba.

No comprendía el por qué Sasuke jugaba con dos mujeres, Sakura y Hinata. Las dos chicas que él alguna vez se fijó. Las dos preferían a Sasuke. ¿Por qué siempre Sasuke?

–Hinata, Sasuke se casará pronto. Está comprometido con Sakura-chan.

Aquella frase le llegó como un balde de agua fría. Por un momento creyó que todo era una cruel broma de Naruto, pero al mirarlo y notar su mirada, su voz adolorida, daba a entender que el rubio no mentía.

–N-Naruto-kun… ¿D-de qué hablas?

–¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo tú?

–Y-yo…

–Ve. Ya es hora de almuerzo y eso es tiempo libre. Te dejaré ir, pero debes volver a trabajar. –Sentenció.

No esperó más y Hinata dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse en busca del Uchiha. No pareciese que fuese una broma lo que decía el rubio, pero si así era pasaría una vergüenza en frente de Sasuke.

–A todo esto… ¿Quién es "Sakura-chan"? –Se preguntó al mirarse en el espejo de la empresa Uzumaki, arreglándose su cabello todo desparramado, dejándoselo suelto finalmente.

Marcó el número de Sasuke sin obtener respuesta. Llamó a la empresa Uchiha buscándolo pero le anunciaron que hoy no había ido a trabajar por "compromisos familiares".

A este punto Hinata ya dudaba si fuese verdad o mentira lo que dijo el ojiazul. Temiendo que fuese verdad.

.

-0-

.

Había despertado antes que Hinata, observando sus facciones al dormir. Era un ángel, bellísima mujer al parecer esculpida por los mismos dioses…

–Te amo Hinata. –Susurró acercándose y rosando sus labios con los suyos.

Sintió su celular vibrar, en modo silencioso le avisaba que un mensaje de Itachi había llegado.

"Sasuke: Padre estaba furioso ayer porque al parecer no llegabas. Quiere adelantar la boda si no apareces pronto. Madre dijo que se encargaría por esta noche, pero Sasuke… Debes volver y seguirle la corriente a padre con lo de la supuesta boda, hasta que veamos cómo solucionamos todo, pero te advierto que si no apareces puede que hasta mañana te cases y sabes que lo digo enserio."

Revisó la hora, eran casi las 8:05a.m. Si se iba debía ser ahora calculó, Hinata de seguro se despertará con alarma pensó. Y sin más se levantó, duchó y se fue no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a su amada ojiperla de despedida.

A llegar a casa su madre le recibió abrazándolo. Sin hacer ruido, los dos cómplices se dirigieron al salón donde Sasuke le contó todo acerca de sus sentimientos por Hinata y cómo estaba dispuesto a cancelar la boda con la Haruno.

–Oh hijo, me alegra que esa joven tan linda correspondiese tus sentimientos. Se ve que es una joven esforzada.

–Hn.

Sin darse cuenta que la pelirosa se había despertado hace poco y al perderse por ir al baño escuchó sin querer la conversación madre-hijo que tenían esos dos Uchiha.

–Sasuke-kun… –Susurró con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke unos latidos comenzaron a martillar en su pecho. Era él, era Sasuke, su Sasuke. Se alegró mucho y quiso verlo, asomándose un poco por la puerta dispuesta a saludarlo o abrazarlo, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Porque casi siente que muere. Sasuke, su amor de infancia estaba ahí, tan cerca y a la vez lejos. Tan diferente y a la vez igual… Tan hermoso como siempre, sentía que miraba un verdadero Adonis.

El martilleo en su pecho fue tan insoportable que por un momento creyó que alguien notó que ella estaba ahí. Como una adolescente observando a su artista favorito cerca intentó no gritar tapándose la boca con sus manos, porque ¡Dios! no pudo evitar aquellas sensaciones que sintió al verlo nuevamente, definitivamente ese era Sasuke, su Sasuke, su amor… Su verdadero amor.

Pero al prestar atención a lo que esos dos Uchiha conversaban notó que…

En la vida de Sasuke había una mujer.

En ese momento los últimos martilleos que su corazón estaba dándole eran demasiado fuertes… Comenzaron a doler. Sus manos, que sostenían su boca cayeron a su pecho intentando parar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir, pero no podía callarlos.

Sasuke estaba enamorado de una mujer. Que no era ella obviamente.

–Oh hijo, me alegra que esa joven tan linda correspondiese tus sentimientos. Se ve que es una joven esforzada.

–Hn.

Una joven linda. Esforzada… Y correspondía los sentimientos de él.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en su bello rostro, opacándolo. El martilleo ya había cesado, ¿En qué momento? No lo sabía. Solo sentía aquellas lágrimas caer una y otra vez.

–Sasuke-kun… –Susurró antes de correr a su habitación no importándole si notaban o no su presencia ahí.

Sasuke fue el primero en pararse y rápido se dirigió al pasillo donde pudo sentir los pasos alejarse. Al asomarse solo pudo notar al final una melena rosa haber doblado por el pasillo del fondo.

–Tsk.

–¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-chan?

–Sakura… Escuchó todo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 16:

Corrió y se encerró en su habitación en aquella mansión. Lloraba, lloraba de amor… De amor no correspondido. O eso creía.

Hace tanto tiempo no veía a Sasuke, estuvo hasta insegura de querer a esas alturas casarse con él. Mas cuando lo vio de nuevo sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, un cosquilleo en su estómago tan peculiar y los insoportables latidos en su pecho se lo indicaban a gritos.

Todavía amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Y por unos segundos se sintió muy afortunada por aun tener esta oportunidad de casarse con el joven Uchiha. Pero su felicidad duró muy poco al prestar atención al diálogo entre madre-hijo sobre cancelar la boda porque Sasuke ya tenía a alguien en su vida.

Ella había llegado tarde.

Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Era Sasuke, estaba segura.

–Sakura… Sé que estás despierta y escuchaste algo de lo que hablaba con mi madre. –Hubo una pequeña pausa, al parecer Sasuke tomó aire lentamente para decir lo siguiente. –Y espero que tengamos una pequeña conversación.

–Está bien Sasuke-kun… –Intentó sonar lo más relajada posible. –Solo deja arreglarme.

–Te estaré esperando en el jardín, en media hora más, en el lago. –Aclaro Uchiha antes de que se escuchasen sus pasos alejarse lentamente.

Se secó sus lágrimas rápido. ¿Por qué lloraba ahora? Sasuke podría tener a alguien ya, pero eso no cancelaba su compromiso. Era un gran trámite entre documentos y firmas de sus dos padres y de ellos.

Además, quizás en el tiempo que lleven juntos ahora podría conquistarlo y hacerlo recapacitar sobre cancelar su boda. O simplemente ella encontraría a alguien y ella podría hacer su vida con alguien más.

Muchas cosas podrían pasar, de momento se preocuparía por aclarar sus sentimientos por Sasuke y si esas sensaciones son amor o es solo los recuerdos de infancia.

.

-0-

.

Tranquilo e impertérrito miraba el agua calmada como él y el sol reflejarse en ella como destellos brillantes.

–Sasuke-kun… –Llamándolo con un susurró y un pequeño sonrojo al mirarlo directamente a aquellos oscuros y penetrantes ojos.

–Sakura… –Sasuke quedó algo sorprendido.

¿Esta era Sakura Haruno? Sasuke luchó por no quedarse de boca abierta. ¿Aquella pequeña chica de antes había crecido y se había convertido en esta hermosa mujer que tenía en frente? ¿Era posible eso?

Sakura vestía con una camisa floreada verde resaltando verdaderamente aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que poseía, con unos jeans ajustados negros, tacos del mismo color y completando el atuendo una tela delgada y algo transparente de color verde oscuro en su cuello.

A la Haruno le llegó una pequeña sensación de ego al observar la reacción de Sasuke al verla de nuevo. ¡Le recorría completamente con la mirada! Haciéndola sentir linda y por qué no, sexy también.

–Hola. –Se acercó a besar la mejilla blanca del azabache. –¿De qué querías hablar?

–Oh… Yo… –¡Se le olvido completamente el motivo del por qué le citó a verse ahí! Solo podía contemplar algo embelesado la belleza natural de la joven a su lado. –¿Qué ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo? –Se le ocurrió de la nada sacando una risita por parte de la pelirosa.

A lo lejos Itachi observaba todo completamente decepcionado de su hermano.

–Estúpido hermano menor.

Le mando el mensaje a Sasuke para que charlara con Sakura y solucionasen el tema del compromiso disolviéndolo completamente. Tuvo un momento de preocupación de lo que podría suceder en caso de que Sasuke se encontrase de nuevo con Sakura.

Porque Sasuke y Sakura se conocían desde pequeños. Para nadie era un secreto que la Haruno amaba de pequeña a su hermano haciendo ver los momentos en los que estaban juntos como tiernos al ver a la pequeña pelirosa correr por abrazar a su amor pelinegro.

Y nadie excepto él sabía que muy en el fondo, Sasuke correspondía a los sentimientos de la pequeña de ojos verdes. Por eso, para nadie fue sorpresa que los dos padres se reunieran para firmar un acuerdo en el cual comprometían a los dos niños a casarse en un futuro, cuando estén lo suficientemente mayores.

Esa noche en la mansión Uchiha se podía notar a la distancia la felicidad que desbordaba la pequeña Sakura al enterarse de dicho compromiso pasando toda la fiesta casi abrazando a su pequeño hermano, aunque ya comúnmente siempre lo hacía.

Con el tiempo los jóvenes fueron creciendo y por razones mayores sobre asuntos de la empresa, los Uchiha se tuvieron que mudar. La separación fue significativa para los dos pequeños de 8 años que estaban acostumbrados a verse periódicamente.

Fue en ese cambio que Sasuke conoció a Naruto. Que es hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, los dueños de la empresa Uzumaki, empresa que ayudó a salir del problema a los Uchiha que los obligó por un tiempo a mudarse lejos de Konoha. Entre los dos chicos creció una especie de amistad-rivalidad y siempre se les veía competir en diferentes cosas.

Naruto y su familia volvieron a Konoha cuando los dos chicos ya tenían 13 años. Los Uchiha se quedaron por un tiempo más ahí. Al volver Sasuke quiso inconscientemente saber sobre su comprometida y la fue a buscar un día a su escuela sorprendiéndose de verla sonrojada y besada junto a un chico que por la distancia y la posición no pudo ver bien. A la semana supo que Sakura y su familia se habían marchado fuera.

Sasuke estuvo muy mal ese mes. Porque sabía que en el interior quiso a Sakura. Y cuando la volvió a ver la joven estaba con otro chico, después se había marchado.

Para su hermano todo lo relacionado con el compromiso quedó en el pasado y se prometió no volver a querer a nadie más. Sabía que su hermano era tonto, porque eso era imposible, tarde o temprano alguien llegaría a tu corazón y no podía negarse a querer a alguien nunca más.

Fue ahí donde apareció Hinata.

Y supo que tanto él, como su hermano quedaron embelesados a la hermosa y mística belleza de la ojiluna y su tierna timidez.

Pronto hablaría con Sasuke. Él había permitido que su hermano fuese quien estuviese con Hinata, ¿Entonces, por qué ahora estaba como tonto conversando con Sakura?

Unos toques a la puerta le llamaron la atención, se dirigió a la puerta al observar que ninguna de las empleadas a esa hora tenía un solo segundo libre para abrirla.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó antes de mirar al nuevo invitado sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al ver a…

–Itachi-san ¿Se encuentra Sasuke-kun?

Era ella.

–¿H-Hinata-san?

–¿Ocurre algo Itachi-san?

"_¡Mierda!, ¿Qué se suponía que debe hacer ahora? Sasuke está con S…"_

La voz de Fugaku les interrumpió.

–¡Esto es hermoso! Esos dos niños se encontraron. Mikoto… –Dijo airoso. –Esta noche festejaremos.

–¿Pero qué dice Fugaku-san? –Una voz nueva, femenina se podía escuchar acercarse junto con los pasos de otras personas.

–Siempre supe que ustedes dos eran una hermosa pareja. Espero que la boda sea pronto…

–No… Con Sasuke-kun recién estamos conversando. Hace mucho tiempo no nos veíamos.

Itachi miró las facciones de Hinata que al escuchar ese tono tan familiar de "Sasuke-kun" frunció el ceño.

–Itachi-san… ¿Qué…?

Pidió explicaciones Hinata, pero su pregunta se vio interrumpida al ver claramente la figura de Sasuke aparecer por el pasillo en el que se escuchaban los pasos y la conversación.

Quiso llamarle, pero unos brazos claros le afirmaron su brazo derecho. Esta era una mujer… Una mujer alta, de cabello rosa y muy sonriente se permitió darle un sencillo pero tierno beso en la mejilla del Uchiha.

El cabeza de la familia apareció detrás de ellos con el mentón muy en alto abrazando a su mujer que solo miraba a Sasuke con aire de tristeza.

Cuando Sasuke pudo ver a Hinata, su mandíbula se tensó. Algo sorprendido, como quien ha sido descubierto en la mentira.

–Hinata… Yo…

–S-Sasu-ke… –Logró murmurar la ojiperla.

–Hinata-san… –Intentó llamarle la atención. Pero solo pudo observar cómo cristalinas lágrimas aparecían en el dulce rostro de la Hyuga.

–¿Quién es ella Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó inocente Sakura, ajena a todo lo que ocurría. Luego reparó en lo que escuchó en la mañana, sobre la otra chica. Y decidió observar a esa joven mejor.

Tenía la piel como porcelana fina, blanca como la nieve, al igual que Sasuke. Su pelo era largo y caía en cascada de un místico y bello tono negro con destellos azulados. Y sus ojos… Tenía unos raros pero lindos ojos lila, similares a una perla en el mar.

Esa chica podría ser una bella modelo pensó Sakura.

–Sasuke… ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? –Preguntó firme Fugaku.

–Padre, así no se le trata a los invitados. –Intervino Itachi.

–¿Tú la invitaste? –Quiso saber el cabeza de la familia.

–Por supuesto. –Mintió Itachi tomándole de la mano a la Hyuga en un modo de entregarle apoyo.

–N-no se preocupe Fugaku-san. Yo… Terminé mis asuntos en esta casa, con su permiso… –Dijo con un tono algo ensombrecido.

Soltó lentamente la mano del mayor de los hermanos y dándole la espalda a aquella casa se retiró en silencio. Luchando por no sacar afuera las horribles y dolorosas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Sasuke soltó rápidamente el "abrazo" que lo unía a la Haruno, corriendo salió por alcanzar a su amada, que por un malentendido se enteró de todo y a la vez nada.

–¡Hinata! –La llamó. Pero la joven también había comenzado a correr alejándose rápidamente.

.

-0-

.

El rubio observaba a la distancia la figura curvilínea de Hinata al estar frente a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha.

La esperaría, porque tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería.

–Hinata-chan…

¡Y no se equivocaba! Pronto observó a Hinata darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr. Ella no lo vio así que no entendió su mensaje silencioso de "Yo te llevo".

Puso a andar su auto, siguiéndola a su paso. Luego escuchó el grito que su amigo-rival le había mandado.

–¡Hinata!

Pero Hinata no lo tomó en cuenta, tampoco aminoró su velocidad alejándose rápidamente. Naruto la siguió hasta llegar a una calle grande y sin mucho tránsito, donde se bajó del auto y aprovechó que Hinata estaba en un semáforo con luz roja, la tomó de la mano y la condujo a un callejón cerca sintiendo la negativa de la joven al verse forzada.

–¡Suélteme! –Logró decir, más al reconocer al rubio quedó completamente callada. –¿N-Naruto-k-kun?

Naruto dio un suspiro sonoro. Se le acercó lentamente y tierno le secó los ojos con lágrimas a la Hyuga.

–¿Por qué este último tiempo has llorado? ¿Por qué siempre la causa es Sasuke?

–Narut…

–Shh… –La interrumpió poniendo el dedo índice en los rosados labios de ella. –Vamos, yo te cuidaré. –La tomó de la cintura y le dio un cálido abrazo, en el cuál Hinata pudo liberar su pena llorando en el hombro de su antes amor.

Permanecieron en aquella pose hasta que Naruto sintió las piernas de Hinata flaquear un poco. Hinata se había dormido en su hombro. Sonrió tiernamente al verla como una pequeña indefensa quedándose dormida en los brazos de su padre.

La tomó en brazos tal cual príncipe toma a su princesa y se dirigió a su auto para depositarla lentamente observando la tranquila cara de Hinata al dormir.

La llevó a su departamento, de seguro Sasuke aparecería en el de Hinata buscándola y no quería verla llorar por él de nuevo. No señor.

Dejándola cuidadosamente en su cama, se acostó con ella, solo observando sus facciones relajadas. Al ver el camino de las lágrimas antes derramadas por el idiota de Sasuke le hiso sentir una sensación en su pecho muy fuerte, era rabia… Era…

Eran celos.

Al descubrir aquella nueva sensación desagradable en su pecho, se quiso prometer no volverla a sentir.

–Sasuke-teme ya tuvo dos malditas oportunidades de tenerte. En las dos te hiso llorar y sufrir por él… –Le habló o más bien se habló a si mismo corriendo un mechón azulado que había tapado la blanca cara de Hinata todavía dormida. –Ahora no le permitiré que te tenga, no sin antes luchar por ti.

Se prometió el Uzumaki acercándose lentamente a los rosados labios de la Hyuga. Acabando con la distancia de sus labios con los suyos en un tierno y significativo beso despertando en el acto a la joven ojiperla.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 17:

–¡Mierda, Hinata!

–¡Sasuke!

Itachi lo alcanzó al ver que su hermano estaba como loco buscando a la peliazulado sin resultados.

–Itachi, vete.

–No. Padre quiere que regreses y le expliques qué pasó.

–Diles tú. Yo voy a buscar a Hin… –Pero Itachi le interrumpió completamente al darle un gran golpe que literalmente le giró la cara.

–Te dije que solucionaras todo desde el principio. Fuiste un terco como siempre Sasuke, ahora debes ir a solucionar todo y asumir tus castigos.

Sasuke solo le quedó mirando. Itachi siempre tenía la razón. Con rabia se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha para de una vez aclarar todo.

Itachi miraba silencioso la figura de su hermano desaparecer y puso en marcha su nuevo plan.

–Lo siento Sasuke…

.

-0-

.

No le dio ni tiempo para reaccionar siquiera. Cuando Naruto notó que Hinata había despertado por el beso que le estaba dando de inmediato lo intensificó entrando rápida su lengua en la cavidad de la ojiperla.

Hinata gimió a modo de respuesta. Eso le gustó.

Lenta y delicadamente cambió posiciones con la Hyuga dejándola bajo su cuerpo, disfrutando de aquel apasionado y avasallador beso robado.

–N-Na-ru-t-to… –Alcanzó a pronunciar de a vocablos Hinata.

Y es que no todos los días estás en un momento llorando, abrazándolo en la calle, para el siguiente despertarte en una cama disfrutando un beso con el que fue el amor de tu adolescencia.

¡¿Cuántas veces antes soñó con ese día?! ¡Millones!

"_disfrutando" _Reconoció la joven Hyuga en sus pensamientos.

–¡Ah! –Chilló al sentir las traviesas manos del rubio comenzar a recorrerle la espalda.

En ese momento sintió una pequeña chispa de advertencia desde su corazón diciéndole que era mejor que parase todo esto antes de que algo más que sus manos en su espalda pasase… Algo que en un futuro pudiese lamentar.

Así que sin muchas ganas, pero con fuerza de voluntad frenó aquel beso tan lleno de pasión. Solo mirándose a los ojos.

Perla y azul.

–Hina-ta… –Comenzó a explicarse el rubio cuando sintió unos fuertes latidos en su pecho y la vergüenza lo invadió dando un pequeño carmín en sus mejillas.

Hinata no podía ni sabía qué decir. Nada podía hacer; No podía enojarse con Naruto por haberla besado, al menos no si ella fue quien correspondió de la misma manera. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntar el "por qué". Simplemente se levantó, acomodó un poco sus ropajes y se dirigió al baño, reconociendo al instante que ese no era su departamento ante la mirada atenta del rubio.

Se lavó la cara y se miró unos instantes. Tenía sus mejillas rojas. Suspiró mirándose a los ojos en aquel grande espejo. Fue ahí que recordó…

–Sasuke-kun…

Salió del baño dispuesta a encontrar algunas respuestas de parte del rubio, recordando que fue él la persona que la destino a ver la escena en la mansión Uchiha.

–¿Naruto-kun? –Le intentó llamar. Escuchándose un "Aquí estoy" proveniente del fondo del pasillo, al salir de la habitación.

Naruto había servido dos porciones grandes de ramen instantáneo. Por un momento Hinata recordó sus fantasías sobre ser la esposa de Naruto y de vez en cuando complacerle sirviéndole su preciado ramen. Dándole y entregándole todo su amor todos los días y noches.

–¿Hinata-chan? –La llamó al notar que la Hyuga se le quedó mirando mucho tiempo, algo embelesada. –¿Te quedarás a compartir este ramen conmigo? –Preguntó como un pequeño jugando a la mamá y el papá, Hinata asintió y se sentó a su lado.

–Naruto-kun… Debemos hablar.

–Twe ewscucho Shinatdla-chan (Te escucho Hinata-chan) –Dijo con la mayoría de los fideos ya en su boca.

–¿Quién es "Sakura-chan"? –Preguntó sin remordimientos ni rodeos. Naruto casi se atraganta con los fideos.

–Oh… Con que eso… –Naruto se rascaba la nuca solo por los nervios.

–Naruto-kun… –Esperó comenzando a comer su ramen.

–Está bien. –Accedió. –Tú mereces saber la verdad.

–¿De qué verdad me hablas?

–Te lo dije hoy en la tarde. –Le hiso recordar. –Sasuke está comprometido en matrimonio con ella.

–¿P-Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Q-Quién es ella?

–B-Bueno, créeme que también me llevé una sorpresa al enterarme… De hecho fue ayer Je je. Sakura-chan es… Fue –Corrigió. –la chica que yo amaba en ese entonces, cuando tú te me confesaste.

–Oh. –Con que ella era, pero ¿Qué hacía la enamorada de Naruto con Sasuke?

–Según yo sabía, ella estaba comprometida con alguien desde pequeña. No sabía que con Sasuke. ¡Mucho menos sabía que ellos se conocían dattebayo! Sin embargo ayer… Fui a la mansión de Sasuke para aclarar las cosas entre tú y él, pero Sakura me abrió y ahí me enteré de todo.

Hinata no tenía palabras… ¿Cómo es que todos ellos estaban destinados a rencontrarse?

–Me dio rabia porque sabía que el teme estaba contigo y Sakura-chan no lo había visto desde que regresó. Me enojé mucho con el teme porque las estaba haciendo sufrir a las dos al mismo tiempo. Y quise que tú supieras la verdad, quería… –Ahí Naruto se dio cuenta… –Necesitaba que tú vieras a Sasuke con ella, por… ¡Porque me dio rabia dattebayo!

–Naruto…

–Sí, Hinata… Me dieron celos. Celos de Sasuke por tenerte a ti y alejarte de mi lado, porque ahora tú le quieres a él y no a mí. Porque me estoy dando cuenta de lo estúpido que fui al no aprovechar el que estuvieras a mi lado antes, porque me di cuenta de que te necesito… Porque no me gusta verte sufrir por él.

En el momento en que Naruto se levantó bruscamente de su asiento Hinata supo que el rubio venía a por más. No queriendo darle esa oportunidad también se levantó e intentó buscar sus cosas rápidamente para comenzar a salir.

–Hinata. –Le llamó algo desesperado tomándola del brazo, deteniendo su huida. –Me las jugaré por ti. No te dejaré ir de nuevo. –Concluyó con la azulina mirada completamente clavada en los claros ojos de ella. Mirándola con completa determinación.

Unos segundos después, como pudo se libró de su agarre y se marchó a su departamento. Necesitaba pensar.

Al llegar vio claramente la figura de Sasuke en la entrada, apenas él la vio se acercó rápido y desesperado, Hinata esperó en el lugar, dispuesta a escuchar las explicaciones del Uchiha enfrente.

Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a desvanecer.

–Hin…

–Necesito que me expliques todo Sasuke.

Se dirigieron al departamento de la ojiperla silenciosamente. Una vez adentro Hinata quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que hasta el día anterior era de ella.

–Sakura es mi prometida. –Comenzó… –Fue un pacto entre nuestros padres desde pequeños para unir a las familias. No había sabido de ella desde que nos mudamos, luego ella se mudó también…

–¿Desde hace cuánto ella está aquí, en tu casa? –Preguntó con dolor.

–Hace más o menos cinco días.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–Porque supuse que ella arreglaría todo. No creí que su padre quisiese que el compromiso siguiera luego de enterarme que ella tenía novio cuando la volví a ver, hace algunos años.

–¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? –Intentó sonar dura… Pero las ganas de llorar estaban presentes en ese momento.

–Yo… Iba a hablar a padre que no quería casarme con ella, pero padre se enojó. Él quiere que ocurriese la boda.

–¿Y ella?

–Yo… No lo sé. Quiero hablar con ella para que convenza a su padre de cancelar el pacto, pero nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida al llegar padre y madre junto a nosotros y tú después.

–¿Qué… O-ocurrirá con nosotros si no logras disolver el c-compromiso? –En su garganta sentía un gran nudo de dolor que le impedía hablar bien.

–Yo…

–¿Qué Sasuke…?

–Lo veremos ahí…

Suspiró lenta y dolorosamente. Necesitaba estar sola. Sin mirarlo más se dirigió a su habitación y respiró profundo muchas veces intentando calmarse. Si Sasuke debía casarse no sabía si sería capaz de olvidarse de él. Si Sasuke ya no estaba con ella…

Lloró.

Sasuke entró a la habitación y al ver aquella lágrima bajar por su hermosa mejilla se sintió un ser completamente despreciable. No le gustaba ver llorar a Hinata, odiaba eso. Se acercó y con un pequeño beso le quiso dar a entender que él haría todo lo posible para que terminasen juntos. Con sus labios borró aquella lágrima y sintió el dolor en ella.

–Te amo Hinata Hyuga. Te amo completamente.

Buscó refugió en él como un cachorrito sin hogar. Y con un abrazo permanecieron juntos hasta quedarse dormidos abrazados sin separarse en toda la noche.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 18:

Al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse sola en su cama sintió que todo lo de anoche lo había soñado, pero era imposible negar que el aroma de Sasuke se encontraba ahí todavía.

–Sasuke…

Después de tomar una ducha unos pequeños golpes en su puerta le llamaron la atención.

–Hinata-san… Abra por favor.

–Itachi… –Reaccionó la ojiperla y abrió inmediatamente aquella puerta que les separaba. –¿Qu-Qué sucede Itachi-san?

–Permiso. –Dijo entrando rápido al departamento. –Hinata-san, necesito urgentemente que haga sus maletas. –Dijo algo alterado en su siempre impertérrito rostro.

–Eh. Por qu…

–En el camino se lo explico. –La interrumpió de golpe.

–Está bien… Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

–Hn.

Entró como bala a su habitación. No sabía qué pudiese haber sucedido pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con Sasuke. Se alarmó ante la posibilidad que algo malo le sucediese. Una vez hecha sus maletas miró a Itachi que tomando las más pesadas comenzó a alejarse hacia el elevador.

–Itachi-san ¿Debo cerrar todo?

–Sí, es de suma importancia.

–Entiendo.

Se subieron al auto privado del Uchiha y partieron en rumbo desconocido aun para la Hyuga.

–¿Itachi-san me puede explicar qué sucede?

Mas el Uchiha permaneció callado todo el trayecto asustándola un poco. Cuando Hinata notó que se estaban alejando de la cuidad ya estaba algo nerviosa.

–¿Itachi-san?

–La llevaré a una casa que me compré hace poco a fueras de la cuidad. Sasuke una vez haya solucionado todo se vendrá junto a usted. Eso también en el caso en que las cosas salgan mal, le servirá de escondite para que cuando pase el tiempo se pueda diluir aquel matrimonio.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sonriente le dijo un cálido y sincero "Gracias" al Uchiha mayor que se quedó algo embobado al verla.

Llegaron a la casa, en verdad estaba "a fueras de la cuidad" y algo muy… escondida. Si no fuera porque Itachi le dijo que Sasuke ya sabía de todo estaría muy nerviosa si no la encontrasen. No se quería quedar sola todos esos días hasta que Sasuke solucionase todo… Por suerte era fin de semana, o si no tendría que ir al trabajo.

–Itachi-san, gracias por lo que hace por nosotros. Me pregunto… ¿Hay comida para cocinar?

–Sí, no se preocupe, pero como me quedaré con usted, yo cocinaré.

–¿Eh? –¿No estaría sola?

–Hinata-san no me puedo arriesgar a que se quede sola aquí ¿o sí?

–Itachi-san yo…

–Si desea puede ir a dejar sus cosas a la habitación, está en el segundo piso. –Propuso sentándose un momento en el sofá.

Hinata suspiró un poco y se fue con sus maletas al segundo piso encontrando solamente una pieza con cama matrimonial y el baño de esta. Ahogó un gemido al darse cuenta de esta nueva situación guardando su teléfono para llamar a Sasuke en cualquier caso de…

–¿Pero qué pienso?... Itachi-san no es así. –Reflexionó abandonando esa descabellada idea que surgía en su mente y dejando su teléfono encima de la cama. Su estómago pronto comenzó a sonar pidiendo a gritos algo de comida. Itachi la sorprendió cuando le avisó que preparó el desayuno.

–¿Cómo está?

–Huum está delicioso Itachi-san ¡Es usted sorprendente cocinando!

–Gracias Hinata. –Ese pequeño seudónimo sorprendió a Hinata. Itachi siempre le llamaba por el nombre, siendo un hombre más respetuoso. –Perdón, ¿Le puedo decir así?

–Hai.

–Entonces usted llámeme solamente "Itachi".

–Está bien.

Pasaron todo el día viendo películas y hablando para pasar el rato. Al estar algo alejados, en esa casa no tenían muchos panoramas por el día. Hinata sentía que Itachi era un buen hombre, muy gentil, simpático y caballeroso y que de no ser porque estaba enamorada de Sasuke ella de seguro estaría bajo las redes del Uchiha mayor.

En ese día Hinata no se percató de que Itachi inconscientemente le estaba abrasando todo el momento e intentaba acercarse cada vez más de lo necesario. Cuando el Uchiha pudo notar sus acciones frenó súbitamente la conversación y se levantó hacia la habitación.

La Hyuga al sentir esa acción tan brusca se preocupó un poco por el Uchiha, pero no lo siguió. Decidió que él bajaría cuando pudiese, quizás debía hacer algo importante y se dedicó a preparar la cena. Una vez todo servido subió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el joven y tocó unas veces la puerta.

–Itachi-sa… Perdón. Itachi, preparé la cena, te esperaré abajo. –Al no recibir respuesta bajó más preocupada por el chico. Se sentó y comenzó a comer sola, tenía hambre ya a esa hora.

–Perdón si la preocupé Hinata. –Dijo asustándola cuando estaba lavando sus platos provocando que casi se le cayese uno del susto. –Hinata ¿Está bien?

–S-Sí Itachi, solo… Me asustaste. –Dijo algo avergonzada dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

Lo que vio la dejó completamente en blanco. Itachi vestía simplemente una camisa sin mangas remarcando claramente una dura musculatura y un pantalón largo de deportes. Su largo pelo estaba suelto y húmedo dándole a entender que hace poco estaba tomando una ducha y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono rosa por el baño reciente. Sentía que sus propias mejillas se coloreaban poco a poco, pero ¡Dios mío, ese Adonis al frente suyo era Itachi Uchiha! El mismo Itachi, hombre serio, de negocios y educado. No lo podía creer.

–¿Hinata? –Preguntó sacándola de su transe.

–Oh… Yo. ¿Sirvo la comida?

–Hai… Pero ya está servida. –Dijo mirando algo divertido el plato al frente suyo.

–Oh sí, pero está frío. Voy a calentarlo.

–Está bien. –A los pocos minutos el plato estaba nuevamente caliente.

–Pronto llamaré a Sasuke-kun, quiero saber de él. –Itachi frenó al instante su comer. –Oh, Itachi ¿Se quemó?

–S-sí, creo que comí demasiado rápido. –Dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras. –H-Hinata… Debo advertirle de algo.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Verá. Hace muy poco que compré esta casa y… No hay teléfono.

–Oh, no se preocupe, yo tengo saldo en mi teléfono.

–Precisamente por eso… No llega buena, o mejor dicho casi nada de señal.

–Oh, ya veo. –Dijo algo alterada.

.

-0-

.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta un gran golpe le recibió.

–Pero qué dem…

–¡Teme! ¿Dónde te llevaste a Hinata-chan? –Gritó encolerizado el rubio dispuesto a darle muchos golpes más.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Hoy fui a verla y nadie contestó su puerta. Una vecina me dijo que salió junto a un Uchiha con todo y maletas. Ahora dime… ¿Dónde está?

–No sé a qué te refi… –Mas no pudo seguir por el siguiente golpe propinado por la ira del rubio.

–¿Creíste que no podría verla? ¡Yo la quiero y no tienes que alejarla de mí dattebayo! –Ahora un gran golpe propinado por Sasuke lo dejó callado.

–Dobe, no sé de qué hablas. Hoy no la he sabido nada de ella, estaba por llamarla.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, él es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Protegiéndote

Capítulo 19:

–Karin. –Dijo algo pensativo.

–Qué quieres.

–Mañana ya deben volver. Uff va a haber pleito de seguro jejeje.

–Hmp. Sí, y podré tener a Sasuke-kun solo para mí. –Dijo para sus adentros. No lo suficiente como para que el peliblanco no la escuchase.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Exigió bruscamente acercándose lento y seguro a la peliroja.

–N-nada que te importe. –Recalcó enojada acomodándose sus anteojos.

–Por si lo olvidas… –En un segundo ya estaba al lado de ella, rápido y sin dudar la toma fuerte de la cintura atrayendo el cuerpo femenino hacia él y en el oído le susurró. –Ahora eres… Mía.

La pelirroja sentía su cara arder y no era para menos. Todo ese favor tenía un precio y ahora el joven peliblanco exigía su parte correspondiente.

–De qué hablas estúpido. Y-yo no… –Sus ojos se posaron en los rojos de ella dejándola callada al instante.

–¿Querías mi ayuda? –Preguntó sínico, debía mantenerse firme ante esa mujer. Ella podría descubrir sus nervios a flor de piel y su plan se arruinaría completamente.

–Cállate. ¿D-de qué hablas? –Exigía la peliroja algo alterada por la cercanía continua de aquel chico. De la nada comenzó a hablarle así poniéndola algo… _Nerviosa_.

–Del precio por mis _servicios_. –Dijo susurrando juguetonamente la palabra cerca de los labios de la joven.

.

-0-

.

–Sasuke… Esto era por ti. –Susurró mirando la ventana.

Por la noche se habían acostado sin muchas palabras, notaba a Hinata algo inquieta. No quería que desconfiase de él. En verdad tuvo una conversación con su hermano.

"–_Diga._

–_Nii-san, te necesito._

–_¿Sasuke?_

–_Sí._

–_¿Por qué tu voz suena rara?_

–… –_Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo. –Eh, cof cof, no es nada. Solo pesqué un refriado ayer._

–_Hn… Tonto hermano menor._

–_Necesito que te lleves a Hinata a tu casa nueva, solucionaré todo este fin de semana._

–_Pero… Esa casa está muy lejos._

–_Losé, si todo sale mal, nos escaparemos un tiempo. Cof, cof._

–_Hn. Está bien, pero no permitiré que se quede sola._

–_Sí… Es mejor que estés tú con ella. Debes hacerlo con cautela, confío en ti."_

Por la noche debían volver si Sasuke no apareciese. Si no viniese, todo esto habría sido en vano. Se levantó tranquilo y caminó a paso calmado hacia el baño. Se lavó la cara para despertar mejor y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

–Umm… Huele rico… –Susurró saboreando un rico plato de desayuno, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que saboreaba era su almohada. –Hee…

Despertó rápido, mirando a su alrededor no encontrando a nadie, recordó la situación en la que estaba y después de una buena ducha bajó al recibidor donde encontró a Itachi buscando algo entre libros y libros de aquel estante lleno de ellos.

–Buenos días Itachi-kun, lo siento, no me logro acostumbrar a decir su nombre sin sufijos.

–Oh, está bien, por lo menos es más cercano que el "san". Buenos días, cómo amaneció.

–Bien, gracias. Iré a prepar…

–No, yo ya le tengo listo el desayuno.

–Oh, no sabía que usted… Tú cocinabas. –Se corrigió ante la mirada del mayor.

–Sí, es uno de mis pasatiempos.

–¡Está delicioso Itachi-kun! –Expresó con felicidad al probar su demostración de talento en la cocina.

–Muchas gracias Hinata, eres la primera persona que prueba mi comida.

–¿Enserio? Me siento alagada. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

-0-

.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo sin ver realmente nada, medio dormidos sintieron cómo su aliento casi chocaba, sus respiraciones calmadas y sus latidos que poco a poco se volvían acelerados por la cercanía mutua.

Como todavía dormitaban no comprendían bien la escena montada, solo sabían que estaban al lado del ser con el que siempre quisieron estar. Al fin paz. Cerraron los ojos al tiempo otra vez, tan iguales y tan distintos en ciertos aspectos, pero el destino siempre les había querido unidos.

Al intentar acomodarse sus cuerpos rozaron exquisitamente, sin permitirse abrir los ojos disfrutaron del tacto ajeno. Escucharon una puerta abrirse, no le dieron importancia alguna, se encontraban en una deliciosa aura.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó Mikoto algo escandalizada.

–¡N-Naruto! –Exclamó colérica Sakura apreciando impactada la escena.

Los dos abrieron grande y rápidamente sus ojos al descubrirse juntos y por acto de inercia sus cabezas se hicieron hacia adelante produciendo un…

–¡Kyaaaaa! –Mikoto no pudo evitar el desmayo que sufrió, Sakura estaba en estado de shock completamente petrificada y con la boca abierta. Por suerte alcanzó a sostener a la mujer que ahora descansaba en sus brazos.

Los dos chicos enrojecidos por la vergüenza rápido se dirigieron al baño donde agarrando incluso el jabón intentaron lavar y enjuagar sus bocas.

–Dobe…/ Teme… –Susurraron el pelinegro y el rubio con un aura asesina.

Habían buscado toda la noche a la ojiperla, buscaron hasta donde no se podía buscar. Ya cansados, lo único que recuerdan es que bebieron en un local y después llegaron a la mansión Uchiha para pensar más posibles lugares de búsqueda.

.

-0-

.

El día avanzó bastante lento, Hinata de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana esperando algún rastro de Sasuke, pero nada. Veía como poco a poco el cielo se tornaba gris, ya estaban en otoño y el frío se hacía presente cada vez más.

–Hinata… ¿No tiene frío? –Le preguntó preocupado el chico a su lado.

–U-un p-poco. –No sonó muy convincente al responder temblando de frío por lo que el Uchiha sonrió cariñosamente.

–Vamos.

–¿A d-dónde?

–Venga, cocinemos un pastel. –Le invitó cálido y sereno.

Se divirtieron todo lo que resto del día en una guerra de harina (mientras el queque del pastel estaba en el horno), que termino en muchas risas. Cuando estas se acabaron hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, los dos morenos se quedaron mirando.

La alarma del horno sonó avisando que el queque estaba listo e Itachi fue el primero en levantarse. Hinata se le quedó mirando desde atrás intentando comprender el por qué sintió unas gigantescas ganas de b…

–¿Podría pasarme la crema por favor?

–H-Hai.

.

-0-

.

–Sasuke… Debo hablar algo muy importante contigo.

–Lo mismo pensaba yo. –Respondió mirándolo intensamente.

Los dos morenos se entraron en la oficina del mayor y con aire serio e imperioso Fugaku tomó el habla.

–He conversado con Kizashi Haruno, ha dicho que en una a dos semanas exactamente vuelve a Konoha y pide que la boda se celebre ese día.

La cara de impresión de Sasuke fue tal que Fugaku lo miró un tiempo preguntándose si su hijo estaba bien o no.

–Qué.

–Como lo oyes… En dos semanas te casarás con Sakura.

–No.

–Sasuke, está todo decidido.

–No me interesa. No lo haré.

–Por qué… ¿Acaso tienes un amorío con alguien más? –Espetó en tono amenazante.

–Si es así, no te incumbe.

–Sí me incumbe Sasuke… Espera, –Dedujo algo nervioso. –¿Es esa Hyuga?

La cara del joven se lo dijo todo.

–Se llama Hinata y es la mujer que amo.

–Pues, no se nota. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Desea estar contigo?

–Ella… Sí, desea estar conmigo. Los dos nos amamos.

–Sasuke… –Suspiró hondo, su hijo menor era el más problemático. –Entonces que venga a hablar conmigo, tendremos una charla los cinco.

–¿C-cinco?

–Sakura y Mikoto deben estar presentes para llegar a un acuerdo, si ella no se presenta la boda va sí o sí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sasuke sabía que esta era la única y última oportunidad que le otorgaba su padre para arreglar las cosas. Esperaba que Hinata llegase pronto, lo más probable era que apareciese mañana a trabajar con Naruto. Hasta entonces tendría que esperar.

–Sí.

–El jueves a las 16:00 hrs. en mi oficina.


End file.
